The Second Adventure: Harry's Vacation
by kash30032000
Summary: A year after competing in the Pokemon League leaves Harry living a normal life in Viridian City. He's working hard in school and helping in the gym. Now's a time for a vacation on the Orange Islands where he plans to compete in the Orange League.
1. Harry's Wish

It was a crisp fall day as a thirteen-year-old girl pedaled down the sidewalk. She was wearing a pair of purple denim shorts, a white t shirt, a short purple denim jacket that stopped below her chest, and a pair of purple leather gloves with matching boots. A purple fanny pack attached around her waist.

Her long, brown, bushy hair fanned out behind her as the wind went through her hair.

This girl was Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry Potter. She had met Harry almost two years ago in Saffron City. He was kidnapped by a man named Voldemort and she helped save him.

Hermione was a Pokemon Detective. She solved crimes using her Pokemon, but right now she really wanted to take a vacation. Her funds were low and it was hard finding work.

How she would love to spend three days and two nights in a hotel on Volencia Island where she could lie on the beach and soak up the sun's rays. But at the rate her business was going, it was going to be winter before she saved up enough money.

Hermione turned the corner towards Viridian City. She was going to pay her friend a visit to see how he was doing. He had sent her several letters telling him about how things were going.

In his last letter, he told her that his mother, Lily Potter, had taken over the Viridian City Gym since Giovanni was no longer in charge. Hermione really wanted to see the gym and how Harry was helping his mother.

Hermione stopped her bike and looked around making sure she was in the right area. Viridian City wasn't one of the towns she normally visited.

"Spearow Spearow." said a voice.

Hermione looked around the grassy plain and spotted a Spearow drinking from a pond not far from her.

"Wow." she said. "A Spearow."

She pulled out a pink Pokedex from out of her pack and opened it. She pointed the machine at the Spearow.

"Spearow," it said. "The bird Pokemon. Spearow flaps its wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in the grass for prey."

Hermione smiled. She loved bird Pokemon and this one had her name written all over it. She put the Pokedex away and climbed off her bike. She moved towards Spearow until she was only a few feet from it. Spearow looked up.

"Alright, Spearow," she said. "You're mine now." She grabbed a Pokeball from out of her pack. "Pichu," she said. "This one's yours." She threw the Pokeball releasing her Pokemon.

"Pichu." said Pichu happily.

"Pichu, let's catch that Spearow." she said. "Use your tackle."

"Pichu." said Pichu as it ran forward.

"Spear?" said Spearow watching Pichu.

When Pichu got close enough, Spearow flew into the air. Pichu crashed into the pond. Spearow flew around in circles above them.

"Now use your thunderbolt." said Hermione.

"Pi-chuuuuuuuuu!" said Pichu sending a thunderbolt into the sky.

Spearow didn't have time to dodge so it was hit directly. Spearow fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Hermione got her Pokeball ready.

"Pokeball, go!" she said throwing a Pokeball at the fallen bird.

The Pokeball went sailing towards Spearow, but before it could make it, a Fearow landed in front of the injured bird and knocked the Pokeball back towards Hermione. She caught the ball.

"Fearow!" said Fearow angrily.

"Uh-oh." said Hermione. "Once again I bit off more than I can chew."

Fearow flapped its wings angrily and turned around to face Hermione. Hermione didn't like the way it was staring at her so she slowly began to back away, hoping that she would reach her bike unharmed.

"Fearow!" said Fearow as it rose into the air preparing an attack.

"Pichu," said Hermione. "Run for it!" she said.

Hermione and Pichu ran towards the bike as Fearow launched an attack. Hermione could feel a gust of wind behind her so she picked up Pichu and dove out of the way.

The gust attack hit Hermione's bike causing it to lift off the ground and smash into a tree. The crash was so powerful the bike split in two. So much for escaping by bike.

"Fearow!" said Fearow turning back towards Hermione and Pichu.

Hermione started to run away, but Fearow gave chase. Her sixth sense told her that Fearow had launched another attack.

She was suddenly lifted off the ground by a gust of wind. She rose high into the air and then came crashing down hard on the ground. Pichu fell out of her hands and rolled across the ground.

Hermione rushed over to pick up Pichu. She heard a wing flap and turned around to see Fearow flying towards her. Hermione held Pichu close trying to protect it. She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the pain.

"Venomoth, psybeam!" said a voice.

"Venomoth." said another voice.

Though her eyes were closed, Hermione could hear a loud crash, Fearow crying in pain, and the sound of a pair of wings flapping.

Hermione remained in her protective position just in case the Venomoth wanted to attack her next. But an attack didn't come, but she did hear someone approach.

"Hey, there." said the voice.

Hermione cracked open one of her eyes and she could see the hand of another human being. She opened the eye fully and looked up.

Standing in front of her was a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. He was bent over with his hand outstretched to her.

Hermione took his hand and allowed him to help her to his feet.

"Thank you." she said. "Anything could have happened if you didn't show up."

"I was just passing by." he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." answered Hermione. She looked down at Pichu. "How about you?"

"Pichu Pi." answered Pichu.

"I know what would make you guys feel better." he said. "If you guys settled down to a nice lunch."

The boy prepared lunch for all of them. He served them hot potato stew and bread. They washed all of this down with a cool glass of water.

Hermione learned that the boy's name was Draco Malfoy and he helped run the Fuchsia Gym. He was just on his way on vacation when he got an important call from his father. He needed to return to the gym so that his father and mother could go to a gym leader conference.

"Mmm." said Hermione after eating another spoonful of stew. "This is great." she said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." said Draco. "It's my mother's recipe."

"How is it?" Hermione asked Pichu.

"Pichu Pichu." said Pichu happily.

Draco finished his stew and sat his bowl down. He went into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets. He looked at them and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's just that these tickets expire soon and I was really looking forward to visiting Volencia Island, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"I know just how you feel." said Hermione. "I was looking forward to a vacation, but my funds are low."

"Then why don't you take these tickets?" Draco asked holding them out to Hermione.

"Huh?" said Hermione as she stared at the tickets in Draco's hand. "I couldn't take those." she said.

"Go ahead." said Draco. "It's okay. The tickets are going to expire soon and I rather that you just take them than they go to waste."

"Well, if you say so." said Hermione taking the tickets out of Draco's hand. She looked at them and frowned. "But what do I do about the second ticket?"

Draco stood up. "I don't know." he said shrugging. "Perhaps you can find someone to take. I should go now."

"Alright." said Hermione. "And thank you for the lunch."

"You're welcome."

______________________________________________________________________

"Now, Totodile." said Harry. "Water gun!"

"Toto-Diiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllle!" said Totodile as it used its water gun covering the floor in water.

Harry grabbed a mop and began to slide across the floor cleaning it and leaving it sparkling.

Twelve-year-old Harry Potter was cleaning the Viridian gym for his mother and his Pokemon agreed to help.

Harry, Totodile, and Umbreon worked on mopping the floor while Chikorita and Quilava dusted.

It had been nine and a half months since King Samuel had given the Viridian City gym to his mother. They had been taking very good care of it and Harry enjoyed meeting all of the challengers and getting pointers from them.

He watched all of the gym matches and took notes on the way trainers did things. He also noted that his mother was a great gym leader and that everyone that challenged her had to come back at least three times.

Eventually, after she gave the trainers some pointers, they would win their earth badge.

Harry looked up to stare out of the windows above. He could see the crisp blue sky and knew that Autumn had already started despite that it didn't officially start until the twenty-first.

As he looked out of the window, he thought about the life he had after the Indigo League.

The minute he returned to the cottage, he called Professor Oak and had all of his Pokemon he had at the lab come to the forest. Then he signed up for school. A place Chikorita didn't like because it had to wait for Harry to come home and the homework took a lot of his time.

Harry also kept up with the promise and made sure he wrote both Ash and Misty letters. He phoned them every other day, wrote letters once a week sending pictures, and every two weeks he would go visit one of the towns, or Ash and Misty would visit him.

The last Harry heard of his two friends was three days ago. Ash had told Harry about all the projects he had been doing in school and Misty was telling him that she was about to go on vacation. She had said she needed one because her sisters were driving her crazy.

On the days he didn't have school, he would finish his chores around the house and at the gym. Then he would train his Pokemon before heading off to the town to find something to do, sometimes he would go deeper into the forest and battle with Tiff, who raised Butterfree.

Tiff's Butterfree, Freezie, had babies with Ash's Butterfree and Harry thought they were the cutest Caterpie he ever seen.

Sometimes Tiff would ask him to come over and help her feed all the Pokemon.

Harry heard from his father and godfather twice a month. They told him all about the gym battles they were having and about the Orre League. James and Sirius both wanted to compete, but they needed a total of ten badges. They had four.

It was like James and Sirius had started their journey over.

"Harry?" said a voice.

Harry looked around and saw that his mother had been watching him.

"Are you finished in here?" she asked. "I have to do some shopping for dinner, but I need you to feed all of the Pokemon."

"I can do that." said Harry.

"Thanks." said Lily. "The food is in the cupboard in the kitchen. Make sure you lock this place up when you leave."

"Okay."

Lily left the gym and Harry returned the broom and dust rags to the closet. He closed the door to the closet and turned to face his Pokemon.

"Come on, guys." he said. "Lunch time."

All of the Pokemon cheered.

Harry and his Pokemon left out of the gym closing the door behind him. He made sure the sign on the door said that they were closed and then showed the timetables for the gym.

Harry grabbed the key out of his pocket and locked the door. He pulled on the door checking to make sure it was properly locked. When he couldn't open the door, he placed the key back in his pocket and headed into the forest.

He went inside of the cottage and placed the key on the counter before going into the cupboard and pulling out a bag of Pokemon food. He placed it on a cart and placed a bunch of bowls on there besides it.

Harry wheeled the cart back outside and the Pokemon started to get excited. They started jumping around him trying to get at the food.

"Calm down." said Harry with a laugh. "There's more than enough food for everyone."

Harry whistled loudly and waited. A Sandshrew, Nidoran, Ponyta, and Pidgeotto came running towards him. They stopped besides the other Pokemon and looked up at Harry expecting food.

"Okay, let me get a count." said Harry kneeling and counting each Pokemon. "It's lunch for nine."

Harry pulled nine bowls off the cart and placed them on the floor. He filled the bowls up with food and stood up as the Pokemon gathered around the bowls and began to eat.

Harry was grateful that his mother's Pokemon were resting in the Pokemon Center after battling three opponents in a row. That's why the gym was closed, that and it was Saturday.

Harry went inside of the cottage and washed his hands before rummaging in the refrigerator for something to eat. He finally settled on making him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He ate his sandwich and washed it down with a cold glass of milk. He then headed outside to feed the forest Pokemon.

He looked down at his Pokemon and saw that they were still eating. Everyone except Pidge.

"Hey, Pidge." said Harry. "Do you want to come with me to feed the rest of the Pokemon."

"Pidgeo Pidgeo." said Pidge nodding.

It flapped its wings and followed Harry as he pushed the cart deeper into the woods. Harry left food bowls where he knew the Pokemon would come and find them.

It took forty-five minutes to place food bowls all around the forest. They finally came to another cottage where a great smell was coming from. This was Tiff's house and judging from the smell, it was lunch time.

Harry walked over to the door and entered. He visited Tiff's house so much that Tiff told him that he could walk in any time he wanted.

When Harry entered the house, he could see a flock of Butterfree eating lunch in the living room. Tiff was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of soup.

"Hi, Harry." she said without looking up.

"Hey." said Harry. "We were just in the forest feeding the Pokemon when we noticed the smell coming from your house."

Tiff chuckled. "Of course." she said.

She grabbed a nearby bowl and ladled some soup inside. She put a spoon inside and slid it across the table.

Harry sat down and started on the soup. Tiff was not only a great Butterfree trainer, but she was also a great cook. The soup was delicious.

"Have you spoken with Sirius lately?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Harry. "A few days ago. He's doing fine. They've won another badge."

"That's great." she said. "Did he, um…say anything about me?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but he heard a scream issue out of the forest. He looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Tiff.

Harry looked back at her. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Tiff gave him a confused look. "Hear what?" she asked. "I didn't hear anything."

Harry stood up. "Someone screamed."

"Screamed?"

"I'm going to go check it out." said Harry running over to the door. "Come on, Pidge."

Harry bounded out of the door and Pidge flew behind him. They ran until they reached the edge of the forest where the Beedrill lived.

Harry stopped when he saw the Beedrill circling around a tree. In the tree was a teenaged girl and her Pokemon. They all looked afraid.

Beedrill started charging towards the tree and the girl gave a high-pitched scream.

"We've got to do something." said Harry. "Pidge, gust attack!"

Pidge spun in a circle and created a huge gust of wind. It then stopped spinning and gave its wings a powerful flap sending the gust towards the Beedrill.

The Beedrill were all sucked inside and thrown all over the place as they were released from the gust attack.

"Great job, Pidge." said Harry. "Now let's go help that girl."

"Pidge."

Harry and Pidge hurried over to the tree to help the girl and Pokemon. Harry looked up in the tree and he recognized the girl immediately.

"Hermione?" he said.

The girl in the tree looked down. Her frightened face turned into joy when she saw Harry below.

"Harry, hi." she said happily. "How have you been? I'm so glad to see you."

"You can be glad once we get you out of that tree." said Harry.

Harry moved closer to the tree, but before he could help Hermione, he was tackled to the ground by a Beedrill. It raised its stinger and was about to attack.

"Look out," said Hermione. "It's going to use twin needle!"

Harry raised his hand and launched a flamethrower. It blasted Beedrill off of him and Beedrill crashed into a tree.

Three more Beedrill charged at Harry getting ready to use twin needle. They were coming so fast that Harry didn't have time to counter. He closed his eyes and waited the attack. But it didn't come.

He did however hear Pidge cry out in pain. He opened one of his eyes and the sight made him open the other eye.

Pidge was lying on the ground hurt. Harry watched as the bird struggled to get to its feet.

Harry was suddenly hit by a Beedrill's twin needle attack. Harry slid across the ground and stopped inches from a tree. Several more Beedrill flew towards Harry.

Harry extended a vine whip around the Beedrill that attacked him. The vine wrapped around the bug and Harry threw it at the three advancing Beedrill.

They all fell to the ground, but more were coming. One of them tried to use a tackle attack on Harry, but he jumped to the side avoiding the attack. He then launched a blue shadow ball at one of the Beedrill followed by a red one.

"Wow," said Hermione. "Harry, you've really learned to use your Poke-Power."

Several more Beedrill came at Harry and he quickly moved around the area confusing the Pokemon. He finally was close enough and Harry gave the Beedrill a powerful tackle attack.

"That quick attack was amazing." sighed Hermione.

Another Beedrill came in for a twin needle attack. Harry jumped into the air and cast a thunderbolt. The Beedrill fell to the ground and Harry landed next to his Pidgeotto.

Harry knelt down to help it up.

"Come on, Pidge." he said. "I need your--"

"PICHU!" cried Hermione.

Harry turned around and saw Beedrill flying off with Hermione's Pichu. Harry raised his hand and was about to stop it with a thunderbolt when he was hit in the head by Beedrill's tackle attack.

Harry fell to the ground with his head throbbing. Harry struggled to sit up, but he was attacked again by another Beedrill.

"Bulby," said Hermione. "Help him out!"

A pink Bulbasaur landed in front of Harry. It was the normal size of a Bulbasaur and had a green bulb like a Bulbasaur, but the body of it was pink.

"Use razor leaf." said Hermione.

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulby as series of razor leaves escaped from around its bulb.

The razor leaf hit several Beedrill. They all turned and started to fly away. The Beedrill that stole Pichu could still be seen in a distance.

Hermione jumped down from the tree and went to kneel besides Bulby.

"Great job, Bulby." said Hermione petting her Bulbasaur. Hermione turned to face Harry who was sitting up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

The side of Harry's head throbbed with pain and his vision was starting to blur. He hoped that he wasn't suffering from brain damage.

"We have to get your Pichu back." he said standing up and staggering a bit.

"I know, but how are we going to catch them?"

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge getting Harry and Hermione's attention.

Pidge was glowing white. It slowly began to grow larger as Pidge went through the evolution.

Pidge stopped glowing and a powerful Pidgeot was standing before them. Pidgeot was big enough to let Harry ride on its back.

"Wow." said Hermione. "A Pidgeot."

She pulled out her pink Pokedex and pointed it at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot," it said. "Pidgeot is the finally evolution of Pidgey. Pidgeot flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws."

"Pidgeo Pidgeo Pidgeotto!" said Pidge rotating its wings.

"I think Pidge wants to go after Pichu." said Harry.

"Pidgeo." said Pidge motioning Harry to climb onto its back.

"Let's go." said Harry rushing forward and climbing on Pidge's back.

Hermione put her Pokedex away and returned the rest of her Pokemon in their Pokeballs. She climbed onto Pidge's back and placed her hands around Harry's waist. Harry held on tight to the back of Pidge's neck.

"Okay, Pidge," said Harry. "Let's fly."

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge flapping its powerful wings.

Pidge flew into the air and chased after the Beedrill that had stolen Pichu. Pidge dodged through the many Beedrill that were flying. They tried to attack the bird, but Pidge knew that it didn't have time to fight, so it dodged the bugs by spinning and swerving out of the way.

"Pidge, we have to catch up to Pichu." said Harry.

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge speeding up.

Pidge quickly caught up with the Beedrill. Beedrill turned around and began to panic at the sight of Pidge.

"Pichu Pichu!" cried Pichu.

"Don't worry, Pichu." said Hermione. "We'll save you!"

Harry extended one of his hands and sent a vine whip towards Pichu. It wrapped around the little mouse and pulled it right out of Beedrill's grip.

"Drill?" said Beedrill turning around.

Harry pulled Pichu to him and held it in his arms. He then passed the Pokemon over to Hermione who hugged it close to her while keeping one hand on Harry's waist.

"Now, Pidge, quick attack!"

"Pidg-otto!" said Pidge as it sped towards Beedrill leaving a streak of wind behind it.

Pidge crashed into the Beedrill knocking it down. Beedrill hit the ground and remained motionless.

"Pidge sure is powerful." said Hermione looking down at the ground at the Beedrill.

"Isn't it great?" said Harry.

"Pidgeo!" answered Pidge.

"Let's get home!"

Pidge turned and headed in the direction Harry's cottage was in. Pidge landed on the ground in front of the cottage. Harry climbed off of Pidge's back and helped Hermione down. The other Pokemon rushed over to them.

"Okay, guys." said Harry trying to calm his excited Pokemon down. "It's alright. I'm alright."

"You sure do have a lot of Pokemon." said Hermione. She spotted Umbreon and knelt down to pet it on top of the head. "Hi, Umbreon. Remember me?"

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

"You want to come in for some lunch?" asked Harry.

"No thanks." said Hermione. "I already had lunch with Draco."

"Okay. How about some tea then?"

"Sure."

Harry invited Hermione and Pichu inside of the house and made all three of them a steaming hot cup of tea. They settled down at the table and started to sip the hot tea.

"So you already know Draco?" asked Harry taking a sip of tea.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "He saved me from a Fearow. Then he gave me his tickets for a boat ride to Volencia Island."

"Really?" said Harry in surprise. "You have tickets to Volencia Island!?"

"Yeah. He said that he couldn't go because he had to take care of the gym for his parents and the tickets were going to expire soon."

"What great luck." said Harry putting his cup down. "I wish I was going."

"I have an idea." said Hermione. "Why don't you come with me. There're two tickets."

"I don't know." said Harry. "I'm not sure if my mom would let me go."

"Let you go to what?" asked Lily as the front door opened. Lily came inside holding two bulging grocery bags. "Hello." she said when she spotted Hermione. "And who are you?"

"Sorry, ma'am." said Hermione standing up. "My name's Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of your son's." She held out an hand.

Lily placed the bags on the counter and shook Hermione's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. She looked over at Harry. "What were you saying, Harry?"

Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he was refusing to say something so Hermione spoke up for him.

"I have two tickets to go to Volencia Island and Harry was wondering if it was alright if he came with me."

Lily began rummaging through the bags and extracting some of the groceries. She pondered over the question. Should she let her twelve-year-old son go over to the Orange Islands?

"What about your schooling?" asked Lily. "You can only be excused from school if you're planning to compete in a league or contest."

"It's only for three days and two nights." said Hermione. "I promise to have Harry back here Tuesday night."

"Please, mom." pleaded Harry. "I've always wanted to go."

Lily smiled. "Alright." said Lily. "But I want you to be careful."

Harry and Hermione began to cheer.

"You best get ready." said Lily. "You'll have to pack and decide which Pokemon you're going to take with you."

Harry ran over to his mother and gave her a hug. He always wanted to go visit one of the Orange Islands and with all the work he had been doing, he needed a vacation.

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Here's the first chapter to the second adventure. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. The Long Trip

Harry went up to his bedroom and began to pack his back pack full of things he would need on his vacation. He packed him two pairs of jeans, three shirts, socks, underwear, personal hygiene items, and his camera to take pictures.

Harry then went downstairs where his mother was in the kitchen packing Harry a lunch to eat while they traveled. Going to Volencia Island by boat took less than a day.

"I want you to call me the minute you get to Volecia Island so that I know that you made it safely." she said passing Harry a bag full of food.

Harry took the bag and added it to his back pack. He then went over to a cupboard and pulled out one of the many first aid kits and added it as well. He closed the back pack and pulled it onto his back.

"Can I ask a favor?" asked Lily. "Can I borrow Pidge, Stallion, and Bayleef?" she asked. "They'll be great help in the forest."

"Sure." said Harry.

Harry headed outside where his Pokemon waited for Harry to make his decision on which Pokemon would be going to the Orange Islands with him.

Harry lowered himself so that he was on the same level as his Pokemon.

"Pidge, Stallion, and Bayleef," he said looking at his larger Pokemon. "Can you stay here and help my mom until I get back?"

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge in a means of saying yes.

"Bay Bay!" said Bayleef happily.

Stallion neighed happily.

"Thanks." said Harry standing up and pulling out two Pokeball. "Return Quilava and Totodile." he said calling the two Pokemon into the Pokeballs. He placed them around his waist and held up two more Pokeballs. "Sandshrew and Nidoran." The two Pokemon went in the Pokeballs. He placed those around his waist and held up one last Pokeball. "Come on, Chikorita." said Harry calling Chikorita into the Pokeball.

Hermione walked over to him as he placed the last Pokeball around his waist. He turned to face her. She looked all set.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep." said Harry. "We'll have to go to the nearest dock. There's one not too far from here."

"That's good." said Hermione. "I didn't feel like walking all the way to Vermilion City."

"You two be careful." said Lily who had come out of the house to say good bye. "And have fun."

"Thanks, mom." said Harry waving. "Bye."

"See you, Mrs. Potter." said Hermione waving as well.

Harry, Hermione, and Umbreon made their way down the road back towards the city. They continued on until the left the city where there was a thirty minute walk to the dock.

Harry was in great shape so the walk didn't bother him, but Hermione wasn't able to walk long distances without growing tired. They had been walking for twenty minutes when she started to slow down. Harry would have left her if Umbreon didn't draw his attention to her.

Harry turned around just in time to see Hermione fall to her knees. Harry walked towards her and allowed her to rest for a moment.

Hermione groaned. "My feet are killing me." she said. "I wish I had my bike."

"What happened to it?" asked Harry.

"It smashed into a tree." said Hermione lying on the ground and looking up at the sky.

Harry sighed impatiently. He wanted to hurry on to Volencia Island so that he could hit the beach. He wouldn't go in the water, he wasn't too fond of water.

"Um?" said Umbreon looking up at the sky. "Umbreon!"

Harry turned to face his Pokemon. He saw Umbreon looking at the sky and looked up himself. The once blue sky was all of a sudden grey with storm clouds. He wished that he had listened to the weather report before they left.

"Not now." groaned Hermione.

"We'll have to move it or we'll be soaked." said Harry pulling Hermione to her feet.

Harry, Hermione, and Umbreon began running as the rain started to pour down. Lightening flashed in a distance as thunder could be heard in the distance. The storm wasn't that far away, but if they didn't hurry it would catch up with them.

Lightening filled the sky and crashed down in front of them hitting a tree. The tree cracked and began to fall. With a scream, Harry dragged Hermione out of harm's way.

They lost balance and Hermione fell on top of Harry.

"Sorry." she said turning red in the face. She climbed off of him and helped him into a sitting position. "Thanks."

Harry looked around. Umbreon was no where to be seen. Harry stood up.

"Umbreon!?" he called looking around worriedly. "Umbreon!?" he said desperately. "UMBREON!?"

There was silence except for the occasional sounds of thunder and rain. Harry looked around the area. It was deserted except for the trees and themselves.

The fallen tree suddenly exploded and a lavender shadow ball sailed passed his head. Harry looked up ahead as Umbreon limped towards Harry.

"Umbreon!" said Harry running over to the Pokemon, dropping to his knees, and hugging it. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Breon." said Umbreon happily. "Umbreon."

Harry held Umbreon away and began to check his Pokemon for major damage. Umbreon seemed fine minus the limp it had.

Lightening crashed down and thundered boomed. The sound startled Harry and he held Umbreon close as if trying to shield it from the storm.

"Harry," said Hermione coming closer. "We got to get out of this storm."

"I know." said Harry. "But where will we go."

"Let's keep moving." said Hermione.

Harry placed Umbreon on his back. It's front paws around his neck and its hind legs wrapped around his body.

Harry led the way as they continued to make their way towards the dock. The thunder and lightening continued as they moved quickly across the field.

Harry looked behind him to make sure Hermione was still behind him and keeping up. She was slowing down, so he decided to slow down so that they were running side by side. He wanted to make sure they stayed together.

Harry scar suddenly seared with pain. He stopped running and staggered forward. The pain was almost unbearable. Harry hit his knees, his energy drained.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry on the ground. She ran over and knelt besides him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"V-Voldemort's nearby." gasped Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. They needed to get out of the storm even if it meant missing the boat. Hermione looked around and noticed a red van not too far from them.

Hermione helped Harry to his feet and they walked slowly towards the red van. But the closer they got to the van the worst Harry's scar hurt.

Harry fought the pain as they continued forward. He would rather take the pain in his head than get hit by lightening.

Hermione reached the van and knocked on the rain streaked window. The door opened and Voldemort looked at them from the driver's seat.

"Um…hi." said Hermione nervously.

Voldemort ignored her and looked to the weakened Harry and the injured Umbreon.

"Get inside." he said simply.

Hermione opened the back door while Voldemort closed the front door. She pushed Harry over towards the other window and Umbreon sat in the middle. Hermione sat next to Umbreon and closed the door behind her.

"Breon." said Umbreon as it shook from cold.

Harry coughed and leaned his head against the window. His energy was completely drained and he was shaking from the cold water on his body.

_Great. _Thought Hermione. _I promise his mother I'd take care of him and already he's suffering from cold and exhaustion._

Voldemort ignored the two kids sitting in the back of his van. He kept his eyes on the book he was reading. He was waiting for the sudden storm to end.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was after two. She looked out of the window and saw that it was as dark as night. It was too early for it too be this dark. Those storm clouds looked ominous.

Hermione then remembered that the boat left thirty minutes after two. They wouldn't be able to make it in time if the storm didn't stop.

Thunder boomed outside and it could be heard from within the car. Umbreon gave a frightened squeal and placed its head on Harry's thigh. Harry subconsciously placed his hand on Umbreon's head.

"The storm is really close." said Hermione. "Are we going to be safe inside of this van?"

"We'll be fine." said Voldemort. "As long as we stay inside of the van."

"And how long do you think it'd be before the storm is over?"

"I don't know."

Hermione sighed and slouched in her seat.

"I was looking forward to boarding that boat and going to the Orange Islands."

Voldemort didn't respond. He continued to read his book as lightening filled the sky once more.

Hermione turned over so that she was lying on her side. She looked out of the window thinking about the vacation that would probably never happen. Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry." called a voice. "Harry. Harry. Harry, wake up."

Harry felt immense pain as he felt someone shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still inside of Voldemort's van. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. The storm was over.

"The storm is over." said Voldemort getting Harry's attention. "You can get out of my car now."

Harry glared at Voldemort. He shook Hermione and Umbreon awake and they silently climbed out of the car.

The minute Hermione closed the door, Voldemort drove off in the same direction they were going to go in. Voldemort could have given them a lift, but Harry really didn't want to have anything to do with the evil man.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. He looked down at his Umbreon. "Are you feeling better?"

"Breon." said Umbreon nodding.

Hermione stepped forward and looked around. Nothing looked damage, so she figured that everything was alright. She sank to her knees in relief.

"I guess we missed the boat." said Hermione. "We'll never make it to Volencia Island now."

"Never say never." said Harry. "I'm not giving up yet."

"Huh?" said Hermione looking at him. "Are you planning on walking there?" she asked. "It'll take us a month or so otherwise, but I promised your mom that I'd have you home by Tuesday."

"Let's just get to the dock." said Harry. "Then we'll figure out our next move."

Hermione stood up. Harry began walking on in the direction Voldemort drove in. Hermione and Umbreon followed behind him.

They reached the dock in fifteen minutes. The dock, however, was deserted and in ruins. There were debris everywhere and the ground was still wet from the ocean.

Harry could hear their footsteps echoing as they walked around the dock looking for signs of life.

"I can't believe no one's around." muttered Harry.

Hermione suddenly gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"Harry, look!" she said pointing ahead of them.

Harry looked at Hermione and then to where she was pointing. Up ahead was a white boat, but it didn't look brand new. It was damaged and looked dangerous to sail. They hurried over to the boat and examined it.

"You know what?" said Hermione. "I think this is the boat we were going to board. I'm sure of it."

Harry carefully walked up the platform leading onto the boat. He looked around and saw many tables lying broken on the floor along with chairs. There was cracked wood all over the place and burnt spots on the floor where the lightening hit.

Harry walked over to a door that looked slightly damaged. He gave the knob a turn, but the door was stuck. He gave the door a shove, but it wouldn't open.

He then raised his hand and launched a shadow ball at it. The door ripped off the hinges and flew down the stairs and out of sight.

Harry looked down the dark stairway, but he couldn't see the bottom of the of the stairs.

"I have a flashlight." said Hermione walking over with Umbreon. She rummaged in her pack and pulled out a flashlight. "Here." she said passing it over to Harry.

Harry turned the flashlight on and aimed the light down the stairs. Harry could see the bottom and rooms that were on each side of the hall. At the end of the hall was a doubled door. Half of the double door lie on the floor revealing that the room was a kitchen.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione. "We can't drive this ship and if we don't have a ship we'll have to walk."

Harry didn't even want to think about walking to Volencia Island. He needed a vacation, but if they had to walk he would need two vacations.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon suddenly.

Harry looked around and noticed that Umbreon wasn't near them. He then spotted the Pokemon on the platform that led them onto the boat.

Harry and Hermione ran over and saw that a woman was loading a speedboat with a few items.

She had bubblegum pink hair and had a rock star look to her. Harry noted that she was a few years older than him.

"Harry, she has a boat." said Hermione. "Maybe she'll give us a ride to Volencia Island."

Harry, Hermione, and Umbreon hurried down the platform and towards the young woman. She looked up when they had reached her.

"I didn't expect to see anyone out here after that storm." she said. She looked from Hermione and then to Harry. "Hey, I know you." she said. "You're Harry Potter. You battled in the Indigo League a year ago."

"Yeah." said Harry.

"You're a great trainer." she said. "How about you and me have a battle?"

"We're kind of in a hurry." said Harry. "We were actually hoping that you would give us a ride to Volencia Island."

"Really?" said the woman. "I'll give you a ride to Volencia Island."

"That's so nice of you." said Hermione.

"Don't judge me yet." said the woman. "I'll take you to Volencia Island on one condition. You win a Pokemon battle against me."

"I accept." said Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Umbreon, and the woman moved away from the ocean so that they could have room for the battle. The woman stood on one end of the dock and Harry stood feet from her.

"My name is Tonks." she said. "And I specialize in shocking electric Pokemon." She pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and spun it on the tip of her finger. She caught the ball in her hand. "This ought to be a walk in the park."

"I wouldn't bet on it." challenged Harry. "Ladies first. Call out your Pokemon."

"You're sweet." said Tonks. "But being sweet isn't going to win you this battle. Stand by. Raichu, go!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Raichu." said a large orange Pokemon that resembled Pikachu.

"Okay." said Harry. "It's my turn." He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "Chikorita, I choose you!" said Harry throwing a Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily.

"That's really smart, Harry." said Hermione. "Using a grass Pokemon against an electric Pokemon."

"Maybe." said Tonks. "Don't forget that you have to take experience into account and Raichu has ton of experience. I'll start. Raichu, thunderbolt!"

"Rai-chuuuuuuuuuu!" said Raichu as it sent a thunderbolt at Chikorita.

Chikorita blocked the attack by spinning the large leaf on its head like a propeller.

"Good job, Chikorita." said Harry. "Now use your razor leaf!"

"Chika." said Chikorita. "Chika!" it said swinging the large leaf on its head and sending out a series of circle shaped leaves.

Raichu held out its hands as it tried to block the attack. Raichu was pushed back by the razor leaf, but that was the only thing the attack did.

"Raichu, mega punch!"

"Chikorita, vine whip!"

Raichu's fist glowed white as it pulled it back, but before it could swing it forward, Chikorita wrapped its vine whip around its wrist.

Chikorita reversed the attack causing Raichu to punch itself. Chikorita let go of Raichu's wrist as it fell to the ground.

Raichu struggled to its feet and stared angrily across the field at Chikorita.

"Raichu, hyper beam!"

Raichu opened its mouth and charged up an orange ball in its mouth.

"Chikorita, razor leaf!"

Chikorita released a series of razor leaves and Raichu released its hyper beam. The hyper beam knocked Chikorita's razor leaf to the side and tore across the field. Chikorita was hit harshly.

Chikorita lifted off of the ground and crashed down several feet away. It rolled over and struggled to get to its feet.

"Chikorita, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Chika." said Chikorita through gritted teeth as it struggled to its feet.

"That hyper beam did a lot of damage." said Hermione as she watched Chikorita with concern.

"We're not done fighting yet." said Harry. "Stand up, Chikorita. You can do it!"

Chikorita rose to its feet. It's knees was shaking and Harry didn't know how long it would take before Chikorita collapsed again.

"Chikorita, use solar beam." said Harry.

"Solar beam?" asked Hermione as she watched the leaf on the top of Chikorita's head glow. "Are you sure Chikorita is strong enough?"

"Raichu, use mega punch!" said Tonks.

"Raichu." said Raichu as it pulled its glowing fist back.

Mega punch hit Chikorita in the face knocking the Pokemon back. The glowing in its leaves stopped canceling the solar beam.

Chikorita struggled to its feet and staggered. It was now sporting a black eye, but it was still determined to fight.

"You know, Harry." said Tonks. "You can call it quits any time you want."

"We're not through yet." said Harry. "Chikorita, solar beam. One more time."

"Chika!" said Chikorita as the leaf on its head glowed.

Tonks sighed. "Children never learn. Raichu, hyper beam again!"

Harry knew that it would take Raichu a while to build up another hyper beam. The downside of using hyper beam was that it left the Pokemon unable to attack immediately. By the time it was able to move, Chikorita's solar beam would be ready.

"Chika." said Chikorita when the solar beam was ready. Raichu had started working on its hyper beam.

"Go, Chikorita, solar beam!"

"Raichu, hyper beam!" said Tonks.

Chikorita released its solar beam seconds before Raichu released its hyper beam. The white light blasted straight through the orange light and it hit Raichu knocking it to the ground.

Raichu remained motionless.

"Great job, Chikorita." said Harry.

"Chika." said Chikorita happily. "Chika." it said exhaustedly, falling down.

Harry rushed over to Chikorita and knelt down to pick it up. He turned Chikorita over to face him and he examined the Pokemon.

Besides the black eye, Chickorita was suffering from exhaustion. Harry pulled off his backpack and rummaged around until he found the first aid kit.

He pulled out some spray and checked the label to make sure that it would heal Chikorita's eye.

"Okay, Chikorita," said Harry. "Close your eye so I can give it some medicine."

Chikorita closed its eyes and Harry took the cap off the tip of the bottle. He then lightly sprayed Chikorita's eye. Harry continued to spray until Chikorita's eye returned to normal.

Harry replaced the cap and placed the spray inside of his backpack along with the first aid kit.

"There." said Harry rubbing Chikorita's head. "All better."

"Chika?" said Chikorita opening its eyes. It then began to open and closed the sprayed eye as if testing it. "Chika! Chikorit." it said happily as it rubbed its head under Harry's chin.

Tonks walked over with her Raichu. "You really are an amazing trainer." she said. "I'll be happy to take you to Volencia Island."

"Thanks." said Harry standing up.

"Harry," said Hermione walking over. "Is Chikorita alright?"

Harry turned to her. "Chikorita's fine." he said. "It just needs a long rest."

Harry pulled out Chikorita's Pokeball and tapped the Pokemon with it. Chikorita went inside of the Pokeball and Harry shrank it before returning it to his waist.

He placed his backpack on his back and they followed Tonks to her speed boat which was laden with provisions.

They climbed onto the boat and Tonks started the engine.

"How long will it take to get to Volencia Island?" asked Hermione.

"I'll have you there by tomorrow morning." answered Tonks.

"Really?" said Harry. "That fast? But by boat it takes a little less than a whole day."

"One, this is a speed boat, it goes faster; two, I drive recklessly."

"What!?" said Harry and Hermione in a unison.

The boat went forward at full speed causing Hermione and Harry to scream. There screaming could be heard throughout the dock.

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Sorry about the slow update. I've been busy with school and making plans for my sister's fourteenth birthday which is this Saturday. I'll be taking her to a restaurant in the neighborhood we grew up in. Should be fun. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	3. The GS Ball

Tonks got them to Volencia Island at about nine o' clock the next morning. They woke up when the bolt gave a jolt and they crashed into the dock. The crash, however, didn't do any damage to the boat.

Tonks had treated Harry and Hermione as if they had first class tickets on an airplane. She fed them a delicious meal and made sure they were warm and comfortable when they went to bed.

They also had a decent conversation with the young woman. They learned that she was a traveling merchant. She sold fine jewelry to stores and other people. She was going to the Orange Islands because a lot of people took vacations there and they would want souvenirs.

"Why didn't you go during the summer time when everyone was on vacation?" Hermione had asked.

"Because," Tonks had answered. "I was over in the Hoenn Region selling gold chains."

Harry thought she had a great business because the jewelry she sold was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Although the products weren't real they were just as beautiful and even the riches people would wear them.

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes as they took in the morning sun. He looked around and saw they had landed, more like crashed, on a beautiful island that looked perfect to take a vacation.

Harry saw many trees that had papaya fruit growing on them. Harry could smell the fresh air and hear the seagulls that were flying around a beach that couldn't be seen from the dock.

Harry, Umbreon, and Hermione climbed out of the boat and turned to face Tonks who was preparing the engine for another ride.

"Thanks a lot." said Harry. "You were a lot of help."

"Glad to help out a great trainer." she said winking at him. "I hope you guys enjoy your stay. See ya!"

The engine roared and Tonks sped off and out of the distance. As he watched Tonks drive, Harry wondered how they survived the trip.

"Come on," said Hermione. "Let's go find that hotel then we can hit the beach."

Harry led the way around the island as they searched for the local hotel. The island wasn't that big so there was only one hotel.

They came into a clearing where a crash landing must have happened. In front of them was a wreckage of what looked like a blimp. The blimp was dirty and the metal was dented and bent into all shapes. Then there was the wreckage itself.

The blimp was broken in half and it looked as if the covering was torn like someone ripped it off trying to use it as a parachute.

"I'd investigate," said Hermione looking at the wreckage. "But I'm on vacation."

Hermione walked passed Harry and continued forward. Harry looked down at the wreckage and hoped that whoever was riding on the blimp was okay.

Harry and Umbreon followed Hermione as they continued their search for the hotel.

They had been walking for ten minutes when they spotted a building that looked like a cabin with a sign in the center of it. The sign had the letters P and C. Harry knew they stood for the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder if there are any Nurse Joys on the Orange Islands?" said Hermione.

"Let's go inside and get directions." said Harry.

They went inside of the Pokemon Center and saw that it looked like the centers back home. The walls and floor was made of wood. But the trainers were still inside exchanging information and trading Pokemon.

Hermione looked up ahead and saw a familiar woman with pink hair. She was wearing a white dress with a green apron in front of it. She was talking to a boy with a red hat. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Some thing's never change." said Hermione.

Harry looked ahead to where Hermione was looking. He spotted the Pikachu he was so familiar with. It was sitting on the shoulder of a boy with a red hat and a green backpack.

"Ash?" said Harry.

The boy turned around and his curious face turned to one of delight at the sight of Harry.

"Harry!" he exclaimed.

Ash ran over to Harry and gave him a tight embrace as if he hadn't seen Harry in years. He let go and knelt down to pet Umbreon.

"Hiya, Umbreon." said Ash petting Umbreon on top of the head. "How are you?"

"Breon." said Umbreon happily. It then looked up at Pikachu. "Breon Umbreon?"

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and gave Umbreon a hug. Umbreon nuzzled against Pikachu happily.

"Pika. Pikachu." said Pikachu.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash standing up.

"I'm here on vacation." said Harry. "Hermione has tickets here for a hotel stay. We have a room for three days and two nights. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a errand for Professor Oak." said Ash. "He sent me to pick up a Pokeball."

"A Pokeball?" he asked.

Harry didn't understand why Professor Oak would send Ash so far just to retrieve a Pokeball when the Professor could have had the ball transported to him.

"Why didn't Professor Oak just have the Pokeball transported to him?" asked Hermione.

"I asked the same thing." answered Ash. "Professor Oak said that the Pokeball couldn't be transported. I'm supposed to retrieve the Pokeball from someone named Professor Ivy."

"Then you might want directions to Professor Ivy's laboratory." said Nurse Joy who had been listening in to their conversation. "You'll need to follow the road until you see a white building."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Ash. He turned to Harry. "You want to come along?"

"Sure." answered Harry.

Harry was very interested in the Pokeball Ash had mention He also wanted to hang out with his friend before they had to part ways again.

Harry called his mother to let them know they arrived safely then they said bye to Nurse Joy and headed out for Professor Ivy's laboratory. It took them ten minutes to get to arrive and when they knocked on the front door, no one answered.

"Professor Ivy?" said Ash as they entered through the front door.

The anteroom was empty and the laboratory seemed quiet.

"Anyone home?" called Hermione. There was no response. "Maybe she went out shopping."

Pikachu stepped further into the room looking around. It cried out as it was suddenly hit with a door on the floor. Three girls head poked out from under the trap door.

"Can we help you?" they asked in a unison.

"We're looking for Professor Ivy." said Ash. "I was sent here by Professor Oak."

"Okay." said the first girl. "We'll take you to her."

The three girls led Harry. Ash, and Hermione out back where there was a shortcut to the beach. They looked around and saw that the area they were in was deserted, but down the beach people was tanning and playing in the water.

"Professor!" called the first girl.

"Someone's here…" said the second girl.

"…to see you!" finished the third girl.

Harry looked at the ocean confused. Was Professor Ivy a person? There didn't seemed to be anyone there.

Suddenly a woman came out of the water along with a Poliwrath and a vicious Gyrados. It roared powerfully startling Harry and the others.

The woman turned around and petted the Gyrados and it nuzzled against her affectionately. Gyrados didn't seem so scary after that.

"Look at that." said Ash. "I wish I could train my Charizard the same way she trained that Gyrados."

Hermione suddenly screamed as Gyrados came rushing towards the shore. The woman was riding on top of it as if she was riding on a surf board.

The Gyrados stopped as the woman jumped from the Pokemon. She was wearing a blue bathing suit. One of the girls through a white lab coat and the woman caught it. She landed on the ground and put the lab coat on.

"Hello." said the woman. "I'm Professor Ivy. How can I be of assistance?"

"Hi." said Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchem. I was sent by Professor Oak to come collect a Pokeball."

"I know the Pokeball you're talking about." said Ivy. "Follow me into the laboratory and I'll take you to it."

Professor Ivy led the way into the laboratory, but instead of entering the main room, they took an elevator and went into the basement.

The basement was large with lots of computers and other machinery. They walked over to a machine that held a Pokeball, but it wasn't like the ordinary Pokeballs. It wasn't even like the Pokeball Voldemort had used to capture Mewtwo.

The ball was gold at the top where it should have been red. Harry looked closer at it and he could see the letters G and S carved onto the ball.

"GS?" said Harry reading the letters aloud.

"That's right." said Professor Ivy. "That's why we call it the GS ball."

"The GS ball." said Harry in wonder.

"Professor," said Ash. "Professor Oak says this ball can't be transported. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes." said Professor Ivy. "Care for a demonstration?"

Professor Ivy pushed a red button that was located below the Pokeball. Light surrounded the ball. They could hear a sound that sounded like electricity as the ball tried to transport from here to Professor Oak.

Ivy pressed the button and the transportation stopped and the ball was still in its original position.

"What's in it?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know." said Ivy. "We couldn't open it. We've tried everything."

Ivy pushed another button and the shield that was covering the ball opened. She picked it up and looked at it as if it was going to open by staring at it.

She then sighed and held out the ball to Ash.

"Here," she said. "Take good care of it. I'm sure Professor Oak can figure out its contents."

Ash took the ball in his hand and examined it.

"Professor Ivy," said Hermione. "I'm sure you didn't spend all of your time working with this Pokeball. Can you show us what else you do around the island?" she asked.

"I'll be happy to." said Ivy. "Let's go out to see the other Pokemon while the girls prepare their dinner."

Ivy led the way outside and into a forest like area. There were many different kinds of Pokemon. The first thing Harry noticed was that the Pokemon were a different color from the ones back home.

They seemed darker in color.

"Why are all of these Pokemon different?" asked Harry as they walked on.

"It makes sense when you think about it." answered Ivy. When Harry didn't come up with an answer, she said, "This tropical climate is different from the one you're used to back home." she explained. "So naturally the Pokemon here would be of different color."

Harry thought about it. What Ivy said made sense. He would probably be of a darker coloring if he lived on the island.

"Dinner time!" said the girls in a unison.

Harry turned around and saw all three of them pushing a cart that held bowls of Pokemon food. Harry remembered he had just done the same thing yesterday for the Pokemon in Viridian Forest.

"Do you make your own Pokemon food?" asked Hermione as she watched the three girls place food bowls on the ground. Pokemon gathered around to eat.

"Yes." said Ivy. "We make sure that all of the Pokemon get the right amount of nutrients."

Umbreon walked over to one of the food bowls and sniff the food. It then began to munch down on the food. Pikachu joined it.

"Your Pokemon sure does enjoy our food." said the first girl watching the Pokemon.

The second girl then looked up and frowned. She was looking at a Butterfree who was hanging onto a tree and looking sad.

"What's the matter with that Butterfree?" asked Ash.

"That Butterfree hasn't eaten in three days." answered Professor Ivy. She then turned to the other girls. "Did you put all of the nutrients into the food?"

"Uh-huh." answered the third girl. "We put in all of the said ingredients, but it still won't eat."

Harry frowned as he thought about what the Butterfree in the Viridian Forest ate. Lily had shown Harry how to prepare their food plenty of times. He could prepare it for this Butterfree. But what did it need?

"Don't be afraid to taste the Pokemon food." Lily had always told him. "Flavor is a factor and if you don't know what the food taste like, you won't know what to add."

Harry grabbed a piece of Pokemon food out of the bowl causing the others to stare at him. He placed the food in his mouth and chewed it searching for the missing ingredient. Or ingredients more like.

Harry knew exactly what was missing. It had no flavor at all. Nutrients was important, but if it had no flavor, who would want to eat it?

"I know just what this needs." said Harry. "I'll need an orange, some sugar, and a cup of sprinkles." he said.

The girls looked at one another before leaving to go get the said ingredients. They returned ten minutes with the ingredients and Harry got to mixing them together in a bowl.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"My mother taught me that nutrients are important to a Pokemon, but they won't eat the food if it doesn't have the right flavor."

"I never thought of that." said Professor Ivy as she watch Harry mix the ingredients together as they became powder.

"The Butterfree back home love this mixture." said Harry. "I'm hoping that that Butterfree will enjoy it as well. There." he said when he was done mixing.

Harry took a handful of powder and sprinkled it onto the Butterfree's food. That got the Butterfree's attention. It looked around and flew right over to the dish. It then began to eat the food hungrily.

Everyone was impressed with Harry.

"That's amazing." said Ash. "I bet you were studying and training hard when you got back to Viridian City."

"Of course," answered Harry. "If I want to be a great trainer I have to study and train a lot."

"To thank you for your help," said Ivy. "How about you come to our house for dinner?"

______________________________________________________________________

Professor Ivy's house was a disaster. There were clothes, dishes, boxes, and garbage all over the place. The house was so dirty that Harry was surprise the health inspector didn't come and close it down.

"Sorry about the mess." said Ivy. "We got so caught up in our research that we stopped cleaning."

"This place looks like a hurricane hit it." said Ash aloud causing him to get a hard jab from Hermione.

"Maybe we should do some cleaning before we cook." said Hermione as Ash rubbed his ribs.

"I suppose we can." said Ivy.

Harry, Ash, Hermione, Ivy, Umbreon, Pikachu, and the three girls spent a few hours cleaning. By the time they got the house in a half way decent state, they were starving. Too hungry to cook, so Ivy had ordered take out.

They sat at the table munching noisily on the Chinese food that they had ordered. This wasn't the hotel, but Harry was having a great time.

They spent the night in Ivy's house where they watched television, played cards, and talked about the GS ball. They went to bed a little after midnight, but Harry was having difficulty sleeping.

Harry got out of bed to go get him a glass of water hoping that the drink would help him sleep. He had walked passed Ivy's room and noticed that the door was open, but she wasn't inside. He went by the three girls' room and saw that they weren't there either.

He got his glass of water and decided to check outside for the four missing people. He found them lurking in the bushes. They seemed to be studying a group of Pokemon spraying their stun spore. Harry approached Ivy and the girls.

"Oh, Harry," said Professor Ivy. "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was wondering where you went." answered Harry. He glanced at the group of grass Pokemon. They were Vileplume. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're studying the Vileplume." answered Professor Ivy. "At night, Vileplume come out and spray their stun spore to stop other Pokemon from entering their territory."

Harry looked back at the Vileplume with interest.

"Oh, no." said one of the girls. "That Raticate are is approaching the stun spore."

Harry looked ahead and saw a Raticate walk onto the field. It was unaware of the dangerous pollen in the air. That was until it started choking.

Before Harry could react, Professor Ivy rushed over to the Raticate. She fell to her knees as she put her arms around the rat. She started choking and Harry knew that the stun spore was infecting her.

Harry pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket covering his mouth and nose. He ran out into the opening where the stun spore lingered, but he was protected by the handkerchief.

Harry grabbed Professor Ivy and helped her and the Raticate to the other side of the clearing away from the stun spore. Once they were away from the stun spore, Harry removed the handkerchief.

"Professor Ivy," said Harry with concern. "Are you alright?"

Professor Ivy was breathing heavily as her body began to stop co-operating. The Raticate was in the same condition. It was struggling to breathe and move.

"Save the Raticate," she saved weakly. "Contact the Pokemon Center immediately."

"Okay." said the girls nervously.

Harry watched as the girls ran in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Harry waited with Ivy and the Raticate.

Harry didn't know how long he waited. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Forever? But the girls eventually came back. A worried Nurse Joy running behind them. A group of Chansey was with her.

The Chansey were rolling two gurneys forward. Two Chansey placed the Raticate on one of the gurneys while Harry and Joy placed Ivy on the other.

Chansey and Joy pushed the gurneys back to the Pokemon Center where they were rushed to the ER room. Harry went back to Ivy's house to get Ash and Hermione. When they had returned, the stun spore had run its course.

Professor Ivy was lying in the bed obviously weak from the after effects. Raticate slept in the bed next to Ivy's.

Ash and Hermione stood away from the beds with Harry. Their eyes were drooping as they struggled to stay awake. Ash had his hand up his shirt. Pikachu and Umbreon were on the floor asleep.

"I'm glad you woke us up for this." Ash said tiredly.

"I'm fine." said Professor Ivy. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Just promise us you won't run out into a field of stun spore again." said one of the girls.

"I won't." said Professor Ivy. "I promise."

"You said this last time." said another girl.

"This time I'll keep this promise."

"You said that last time too." said the last girl.

The next morning, Harry and the others said good bye to Professor Ivy. Harry and Hermione walked with Ash to the exit of the Island where Ash would be returning to Pallet Town.

Harry wished that he could spend more time with Ash, but he knew Professor Oak was waiting for that GS ball.

"How are you getting home anyway?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." answered Ash. "I got here by blimp, but it was destroyed when it crashed on this island."

"Wait," said Harry stopping in his tracks and turning to face Ash. "You mean you were on that blimp?"

"Yeah. Team Rocket had attacked me and tried to get Pikachu. I had to work with the Pokemon in order to land on this island safely."

They continued walking. Harry was impressed that Ash was able to think so quickly in his predicament. They came to another clearing not too far from the dock.

Harry looked ahead and was shocked that a brand new blimp was standing where a old damage one had been. Did someone repair it?

"Welcome." said a female pilot. "Are you interested in taking a blimp ride? We fly around the island for three hours."

"The blimp has a buffet where you can eat as much as you want." said a male pilot. "And its free of charge."

"Can we go?" asked Hermione. "I always wanted to fly in a blimp. And there's a free all you can eat buffet."

Harry wanted to go on the blimp, but the Pokeball around his neck was quivering as if warning him not to do it.

Harry was about to say no, but the pilots were already pushing them onto the blimp. They entered a room that held three chairs and they went to sit in them. Pikachu and Umbreon sat on the floor next to them.

The door to the blimp closed and the female pilot talked into a microphone.

"Prepare for take off." said the female.

The blimp rose into the air and began to fly away from the island. Harry looked around. There were no other passengers and there were no signs of a buffet table. Harry was certain that something was wrong now.

"Where's the buffet?" asked Hermione. "We're hungry."

"You're hungry, are you?" said the female whose voice now sounded familiar.

A pilot that was a bit taller than Pikachu held a remote in his hands. Harry spotted this and made to tackle the attendant, but before he could reach him a cage fell down on them causing Harry to crash into the bars.

Harry had a splitting headache.

He moved back away from the bars and glared at the three people in their pilot and attendant uniforms. He knew who they were now.

The threesome laughed. They threw off the uniforms and were now dressed in a familiar white uniform with the letter R written in the middle of their shirt. It was Team Rocket.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked angrily. "Still after Pikachu, I bet."

"Look how well he knows us." said Jessie. "How long has it been? A year?"

James walked closer to the cage and examined Harry.

"I'd say it's been a year." he said. "Look how much he's grown."

Meowth growled angrily and began to scratch James in his face. "Who cares how big he is?" it said as it scratched James smooth skin. "We have Pokemon to steal."

Meowth landed on the ground as James rubbed his sore face.

"Alright." said Meowth. "Hand over your Pikachu."

"I don't think so." said Ash standing up and walking over to the bars. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping up and clutching the cell bars. "Pika…" said Pikachu as electricity sparked from its cheeks.

"Wait, Ash," said Hermione. "If you use Pikachu's thunderbolt it'll blow this blimp up."

Pikachu let go of the bars and landed on the ground. It looked angry.

"Umbreon, use your shadow ball." said Harry.

"Um." said Umbreon. It opened its mouth, but before it could build up an energy ball a light emitted from the Pokeball around Harry's neck.

Mew came out on its own and was floating around the cave. It then went between the bars and came to a stop in front of Team Rocket. It stared at them and they stared back.

Mew suddenly covered its mouth and let out a giggle.

"James, what is this Pokemon?" asked Jessie as she stared at the Pokemon.

"I believe it's a Mew." answered James.

Mew suddenly had a fit of the giggles as it watched Team Rocket. Jessie's eyes lit up as she watched the Pokemon.

"What a cutie!" she said. "It just the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen. Change of plans," she said to her team mates. "We're taking this Pokemon instead."

"Good idea," said Meowth. "We'll rise to the top if we capture a legendary Pokemon like Mew."

"In this case, I know which Pokemon to use." said Jessie as she grabbed a Pokeball. "Lickitung, go!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Licky." said a large, pink Pokemon with a long tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Lickitung, get that Mew." Jessie told it.

Lickitung stuck out its long tongue. It flicked it out towards Mew trying to lick it, but Mew moved out of the way and laughed. It tried again, but the Pokemon dodged the attack and floated in front of James.

"Get it, Lickitung!" said Jessie.

Lickitung flung its tongue at Mew, but Mew dodged out of the way and went into the cage. James was hit in the face and was suddenly paralyzed. Harry figured that was the side affect of the tongue.

"We have to get rid of these clowns." said Hermione.

"Mew." it said to Harry. "Mew Mew Mew."

Harry knew what Mew wanted. For some reason, the Pokemon had to borrow his Poke-Power before it could battle. Maybe it was too young to harness its own power?

Harry held out its hand and Mew grasped on to it. Mew was covered in a blue light while Harry was covered in a red light as Harry gave Mew his Poke-Power. The exchange left him exhausted.

Harry fell to the ground unable to stand up any longer.

"Harry!" said Hermione rushing over to him and kneeling besides him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine." answered Harry.

Harry turned his attention to Mew, who stood before Team Rocket.

"Get it, Lickitung!" said Jessie.

Likitung extended its long tongue toward Mew. Mew wrapped a vine whip around its tongue and lifted it off the ground and threw it into the wall. It broke through and was out of sight.

The blimp began to descend and sway dangerously.

"Abandon ship!" said James.

Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly put on a parachute pack. They opened the door and jumped out of sight.

"Hey," said Hermione. "What about us!?"

"I don't think they care about us." said Ash.

Mew flew over to Harry and grasped its hand. Harry was covered in a blue light and Mew was covered in a red light as Mew returned Harry's Poke-Power. Harry felt revitalized and he stood up. He placed Mew back inside of its Pokeball.

Harry stood up. He used his vine whip to pull the opened door close.

"We've got to get out of here." he said. "Umbreon, use iron tail."

"Umbre." said Umbreon on as its tail lit up. "On!" it said as it flicked its tail forward.

Umbreon's tail made contact with the bars and the cage broke apart sending metal flying everywhere.

Hermione went over to the door and looked out of the window.

"We're over the ocean." she told them. "We'll have to figure out how to land this thing safely."

"We'll have to jump." said Harry.

"Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Ash. "We're too high up."

"Just trust me." said Harry. "Pikachu, you hang on tight to Ash."

"Pika." said Pikachu. It jumped on Ash's shoulder. It hung on tightly.

"Umbreon, you hold on to me."

Umbreon jumped onto Harry's back and wrapped its front paws around Harry's neck. It wrapped its hind legs around Harry's waist.

"And I'll hang on to you two." finished Harry as he wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and the other around Ash's arm.

He walked over to the door and kicked it open. They were sucked into the sky and as they fell Ash, Hermione, Pikachu, and Umbreon screamed for their lives.

Harry reached down and tapped into his Poke-Power. He felt a burst of energy and soon they weren't falling, but floating in mid-air.

The effort of flying plus holding everyone up was exhausting. He needed to find some place to land before all of his energy was depleted.

Harry began to fly in a random direction hoping to find an island they could crash on.

"Awesome," said Ash as he looked at the scenery below. "I didn't know you could fly."

"Pika Pika."

"A girl can get use to this type of luxury." said Hermione. "My own personal jet."

"You guys…are too…heavy…" rasped Harry.

Ash looked over at Harry and noticed that he looked fatigue. If Harry lost conscious they would fall into the ocean and drown. They had to keep Harry awake, but more importantly they had to get to an island.

"How far do you think an island is?" Ash asked Harry.

"…I don't know." answered Harry.

He felt himself descend closer to the ocean. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't go any higher.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You've got to stay awake." she said sternly. "Otherwise you're going to drop us into the ocean."

Harry shook himself mentally. He forced himself to rise higher into the air. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he speeded up his search for an island.

Ten minutes later he was tired again and this time he wasn't able to pull up anymore energy. He was about to collapse.

"Look," said Hermione. "I see an island. Harry," she said bringing Harry back to reality. "You have to head toward the island."

Harry, through a hazy conscious, turned towards the island. When they reached it, Harry let go of Ash and Hermione and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm. Not many reviews for chapter two. Here's chapter three. Hope you like it. I'll try to post on Mondays and Wednesdays if I'm not busy with homework. Bonus chapter if I have 20 reviews by Thursday.


	4. Lapras

"It's a good thing we made it to this island before Harry lost consciousness." said Ash.

Ash and Hermione were sitting by an unconscious Harry Potter. They had been sitting there for the past half hour waiting for Harry to wake up. When Harry didn't show any signs of getting up they agreed that when an hour passed they would go to look for a Pokemon Center.

They didn't know which island they had landed on, but they weren't disturb so they figured that the island was deserted.

"I'm hungry." said Ash as his stomach growled. "I wish that blimp served food before Team Rocket showed up."

Hermione stared at Ash with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe anyone could be so stupid. Then again, Ash was the typical guy.

"What?" asked Ash as he tried to read her expression.

Hermione knew that it would be rude to tell Ash her true thoughts. So she decided to cover up the truth.

"Um." she said. "I was thinking that if you're so hungry we can go to the Pokemon Center. Harry could rest there as well."

"Good idea."

Ash and Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet. They each placed Harry's arm around their shoulders half dragging and half carrying him. Pikachu and Umbreon led the way.

They walked on for miles not seeing people or other Pokemon. The trees they were walking by didn't bear fruit and the only water they had seen was from the ocean. This island felt deserted.

Hermione groaned and came to a stop.

"Can we take a break?" she asked. "Harry's heavy and my feet are killing me."

"Okay." said Ash.

They laid Harry gently on the ground and Hermione sat down next to him. Umbreon and Pikachu moved closer to the others.

"We've been walking for miles and still no sign of civilization." said Hermione. "This must be a deserted island. And if the island is deserted then there's no Pokemon Center."

"No Pokemon Center!?" repeated Ash in horror. "If there's no Pokemon Center… then we'll starve!" he finished dramatically.

Hermione sighed. Was food the only thing on Ash's mind?

Nearby bushes rustled getting everyone's attention. Hermione stood up getting ready to battle just in case it was a wild, dangerous Pokemon.

Tourist suddenly came out of the bushes. They were all caring cameras and wearing Hawaiian shirts and they were heading straight towards Ash and Hermione.

They were suddenly tossed aside along with Harry and the tourist began to take pictures of Umbreon and Pikachu. The tourist were posing in each picture, but the two Pokemon had a look a fear on their face.

After a few snapshots, the tourist departed leaving Ash, Hermione, Harry, Pikachu, and Umbreon alone.

"That was scary." said Ash as Pikachu leapt into his arms for protection.

"If those were tourist," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Then this island isn't deserted after all. There could be a place for Harry to rest up ahead."

"Then I say, let's go!" said Ash.

They went over to Harry and lifted him off the ground. They began to half drag and half carry him towards where they hoped was civilization.

But it was forty-five minutes before they arrived to what looked to be the entrance to a theme park. They were exhausted and was groaning with each step they took. Only Pikachu, who was riding on Ash's shoulder, was just fine.

"We made it." gasped Ash. "Only a few more--"

"Welcome to the Pokemon Theme Park!" said a young woman with a wreathe around her neck.

There were several other girls and they all surrounded them as they placed wreathes around Ash, Hermione, Pikachu, Umbreon, and Harry's neck.

"This is a Theme Park?" asked Hermione.

"That's right." said one of the girls brightly. "The best theme park on Tangello Island."

"Tangello Island?" repeated Ash. He then looked at Hermione. "So this island isn't deserted after all."

They continued on through the island looking at all the festivities going on. There were a lot of tourist taking pictures, merchants selling souvenirs, and many people battling against each other.

"How about after lunch we go do some battling?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding. "Pi?" it said as its ears stuck straight up in the air.

"Hm? What 's the matter, Pikachu?"

They stopped as a wail reached there ears. It sounded like someone was in trouble. The cry came from the direction of the beach. They looked towards the beach and saw three boys and a large blue Pokemon. One of the boys was sitting on the Pokemon and the other had a stick in its hand. The Pokemon looked hurt.

They watched as the boy with the stick said something before whacking it with a stick. The Pokemon cried out.

"That's awful." said Hermione. "We got to do something about it."

Hermione let go of Harry's arm causing him to fall sideways on top of Ash. She ran down to the beach just as the boy whacked the Pokemon with a stick again.

"Quit hitting it!" she said as she came to a stop a few feet from the boys.

"Breon!" said Umbreon catching up with her.

"Who are you?" asked the boy sitting on the Pokemon's back. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Yeah." said the boy with the stick. "We don't need you to tell us how to handle our Pokemon."

"We're getting ready to challenge the Orange League." said the third boy.

"The Orange League?" repeated Ash as he arrived dragging Harry along with him.

"Let's show this girl that she's not the boss of us." said the third boy pulling out his Pokeball. "Beedrill go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

The sight of the Beedrill made Hermione angry and a bit frightened. She remembered getting attacked by a horde of Beedrill not to long ago.

"Hitmochan, I choose you!" said the boy on the Pokemon's back.

"Let's show 'em, Spearow." said the boy with the stick throwing a Pokeball.

"Hah!" said Hermione. "I can beat you three with two hands behind my back." Hermione grabbed a Pokeball. "Pichu, go!" she said throwing it.

"Pichu." said Pichu happily.

Ash set Harry down and stood by Hermione's side. "Get in there Pikachu." he said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu standing besides Pichu.

Pichu suddenly turned red in the face and started dancing around Pikachu. Pikachu looked confuse as Pichu began to dance closer to it.

The boys laughed.

"Pichu," called Hermione. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"Pichu?" said Pichu as it looked around like it just realized it was in a battle. "Pichu." it said seriously as it got in a fighting stance.

"Spearow," said the boy with the stick.. "Show them your peck attack."

"Pichu, thunder shock!" said Hermione.

Spearow came in with a peck attack, but it was hit harshly with Pichu's thunder shock attack. With Spearow being a flying type, Pichu's thunder shock was really effective.

"Beedrill, twin needle attack." said the third boy.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Beedrill came in for a twin needle attack, but before it could even get close, Pikachu launched its thunderbolt attack. Beedrill fell harshly onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Hitmochan was sneaking in for a surprise attack.

"Look out!" said Hermione.

Hitmochan was about to prepare a mega punch attack when it was hit by a jet of water. Hitmochan was knocked into its fellow Pokemon, who knocked into the three boys, and they were blasted out of sight.

"Who did that?" asked Hermione.

They all began to look around for their savior. The only person they spotted was Harry, but he was unconscious. They looked at Umbreon, but Umbreon couldn't use water attacks.

"Hey, Ash!" called a familiar voice.

They both turned and saw a red-headed girl running towards them. She had green eyes and was carrying a Togepi in her arms. She came to a stop in front of them and smiled. Staryu landed right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I'm here on vacation." answered Misty. She turned to look at Hermione. "Hi, Hermione. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." said Hermione.

Misty then ran over to the Pokemon and knelt down.

"This Lapras is hurt." she said. "We got to get it to the Pokemon Center." She stood up. "I'll go get Nurse Joy."

Ash and Hermione watched as Misty ran off to go get help. Staryu followed behind her.

She returned with Nurse Joy at her side five minutes later. Nurse Joy wasted no time placing pills inside of the weak Lapras' mouth. Lapras wailed.

"I'll have to bring it to the Pokemon Center." said Joy as she placed a hand on its forehead.

"But Lapras is to big too lift." said Ash.

"Don't worry. I have a pick up truck that we can use. I'll bring it over." Nurse Joy turned her attention to Harry. "You can bring your friend along too. It looks as if he could use some rest too."

* * *

Once they got back to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy settled Harry into bed then took Lapras out back where there was a pool it could rest in.

Ash, Hermione, and Misty went down to the cafeteria for a large glass of lemonade. They sat in silence for a while taking sips from their lemonade. It was refreshing especially after spending so long in the hot sun.

Ash took a large gulp of his lemonade and let out a pleasant sigh. He placed the empty glass on the table and looked up at Misty who was sitting opposite of him.

"So, how long are you on vacation?" asked Ash.

"I go back to Cerulean City tomorrow." she answered. "I've had such a nice time here." She then sighed. "It's going to be exhausting going back to the gym with my sisters."

"I was on my way back to Pallet town so that I could deliver the GS ball to Professor Oak." said Ash.

"The GS ball?"

"It's a special Pokeball that Professor Oak told me to fetch from Professor Ivy." explained Ash pulling the gold and white Pokeball from his backpack.

He passed it over to Misty and she examined it closely. As she looked at the mysterious Pokeball, Nurse Joy approached their table.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." said Hermione. "How's Lapras?" she asked.

"Lapras is doing fine." she answered. "It's resting in the pool. Your friend Harry is awake and doing alright as well. I gave him some tea. You can go and see him if you want."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Ash then he said to the others, "Let's go see Harry."

They finished their lemonade and then made their way to the room that Nurse Joy had allowed Harry to rest in.

When they arrived, Harry was sitting up in bed holding a steaming cup of tea. He looked up at them as they approached the bed.

"Hi, Harry." said Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Harry, but his voice sounded hoarse. He looked over at Misty. "Hey, Misty."

"Hi." said Misty. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." answered Harry. "I guess I used more energy than I had when I tried to fly."

"Fly?"

Harry sipped his tea and looked out of the window. From the position of the sun Harry could have guessed that it was now in the afternoon. He looked back and saw the others staring at him. He didn't say anything, but sipped some more tea.

"We're on Tangello Island." said Ash. "This is the island you crashed on."

"Well," said Harry. "At least we're not drifting off in the ocean."

He drained his cup and placed it on the side table. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He stood there for a minute testing the strength of his legs. He was able to remain steady.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" asked Hermione as she moved closer to Harry just in case he fell.

"I'm fine." replied Harry in a hoarse voice.

"I think you should take it--"

Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and Nurse Joy stuck her head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But there's a phone call for you, Harry."

"Okay." said Harry. "Thanks."

They all went down to the lobby and over to the telephones. Nurse Joy pointed to the phone that the caller had called.

Harry sat down on the stool and looked into a black screen that had the word 'hold' on it. Harry's friends gathered around him as he pushed a button on the screen causing the hold to go away and revealing Voldemort.

"You're the one who's calling him!?" said Ash in surprise.

Voldemort frowned.

"I was hoping that this would be a private call." he said. He looked at Harry. "It's nice to see that you've arrived safely to Tangello Island and you didn't fall into the ocean."

There was a pause.

"How did you know about that?" demanded Harry.

"Are you following us?" asked Hermione coldly.

"No, girl." answered Voldemort. "I have better things to do to follow a bunch of pre-teens around."

Harry doubted that.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I've noticed that your Poke-Power have reached the next level."

"Next level?"

"Yes. You should now be able to transform into Pokemon that you have captured before."

Harry stared at Voldemort not believing a word he was saying. Every time Harry spoke to Voldemort, Voldemort had tricked him into doing something he didn't want to do. He was tired of it.

"I'm out of here." said Harry standing up.

"Wait." said Voldemort. Harry stopped. "Just try it. It's not a trick. All you have to do is give the command."

"Oh?" said Harry. "And what's the command?"

"The command is 'Pokemon change' then you say the name of the Pokemon." answered Voldemort. "Go ahead. Give it a try."

Harry didn't know what Voldemort was up to, but it wouldn't hurt to test out the man's theory.

"Pokemon change, Umbreon." said Harry.

Harry felt as his body began to transform. He didn't feel any pain. He just felt a tickle. When the transformation was complete, he was smaller than usual and was down on all fours.

He walked over to a mirror that wasn't too far from the phone and examined his self. He was the same size as Umbreon and was of the same coloring. He could still see the lightening bolt scar on his fore head and his eyes were green instead of red.

"That's so cool," he heard Ash say.

Harry opened its mouth to say 'it sure is', but he ended up saying, "Umbreon."

"He can't talk?" asked Misty.

"I guess he can understand Pokemon now." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"He can." said Voldemort. They all turned their attention back to him. "He can also use the abilities of that Pokemon. But there is a downside."

"Breon?" asked Harry.

"Yes, a downside." said Voldemort. "The longer you stay transformed the more energy you use. So I recommend you only transform when you're in top shape."

Harry transformed back into his human form and walked back over to the phone. He sat down.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked staring into the red eyes. Voldemort stared back.

"…I can't tell you right now." he answered. "But someday, when you're older, I will tell you."

Harry hated that saying. Most of the adults in his life always told him that he was too young to have certain information. It made him angry.

"That figures." said Harry hoping to get Voldemort mad enough to tell him. "I knew a bitch like you wouldn't know anything."

Everyone around him gasped at his offensive language. Voldemort, however, just smiled.

"I bet you'd love to get your hands on me now." challenged Harry.

This got Harry an eerie chuckle from the dark man.

"But I will." said Voldemort. "I won't say when, but be on your guard."

Voldemort hung up the phone and ended the connection. Harry stared in the screen. What did Voldemort mean? Was he coming after him to kill him, or just a friendly battle.

"Good news." came a voice.

They turned around and saw Nurse Joy standing behind them.

"Lapras is doing fine." she said. "It can go back to the ocean."

"That's great." said Ash.

"The only problem is that I have so many patients to take care of I don't have the time. So I'm hoping I can count on you to take it back to the ocean."

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy." said Misty. "You can count on us."

They went outside to the pool area where the truck they had used earlier was parked. Harry and Hermione sat in the trunk while Misty and Ash approached the water.

Lapras was sitting in the water bathing itself. It looked up at Ash and Misty before backing away fearfully.

"Come on, Lapras." called Ash. "It's time to go back to the ocean."

"Just climb onto the back of the truck." called Misty.

Lapras let out a wail, shook its head, and retreated further down the pool.

"Why isn't it coming?" asked Ash.

"I can guess from the fact that Lapras doesn't like humans." said Hermione. "Especially after those boys were treating it. Not to mention that this Lapras is a baby."

"How cute." said Misty.

"There's nothing cute about it not wanting to come with us to the ocean." said Ash.

"Ash, you have to see this from Lapras' point of view. Lapras is a baby and was attacked by humans. Now ask yourself, would you trust humans?"

"I…guess not."

Harry laid down on the trunk. He felt a brisk wind as he looked up in the sky. He noticed something floating in the air and was slowly falling towards him. It looked like a flyer.

The flyer landed on his face. He took the paper off his face and sat up. He looked at it. There was a picture of a Pokeball and four symbols that looked kind of like gym badges. One the top of the page in bold letters read the words 'The Orange League'.

"I didn't know the Orange Islands had there own league." he said aloud.

"Harry," said Hermione impatiently. "We can think about the Orange League later. We have to get that Lapras back to the ocean."

"Right." he muttered as he let the paper go.

The wind blew it into the air and it slowly drifted away. Harry turned his attention back to the baby Pokemon. It was now lapping water from the pool.

"I have an idea." said Ash moving towards the truck. He step inside so that he was standing in the trunk. "I'll sing it a lullaby."

"Why would you do that?" asked Misty.

"Because Lapras is a baby," explained Ash. "And people sing lullabies to babies to calm them down."

"Good idea." said Misty. "Togepi loves it when I sing to it. Right?" she added to Togepi.

"Togepreee." said Togepi happily.

Ash went into his backpack and pulled out a marker. He held it to his mouth pretending that it was a microphone.

He cleared his voice.

"Go to sleep," he said singing off key and causing everyone to cover their ears. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep my little Lapras."

Lapras turned its head away from Ash and gave him a concerned sideways look. Harry knew the plan wasn't going to work. If anything, Lapras was scared instead of calm.

Hermione lowered the marker stopping Ash from continuing the horrible tune.

"It's not working." said Hermione. "We have to think of something else."

Lapras wailed and moved farther away from the group. It dove into the water ignoring the humans calling its name.

"Come back here." said Ash jumping down from the truck.

He pulled off his backpack, jacket, and hat throwing them on the ground. He then dove into the water and dived out of sight.

He was underwater for a full minute before he came back up, spluttering and coughing. Lapras came up after him.

"Come on, Lapras." said Ash. "I'm only trying to help."

Harry jumped into the water and swam over to Ash and Lapras. He stopped besides Lapras and put his hand on its back.

"It's okay." he said gently. "We're only trying to help you get back to the ocean. You can trust us. We're your friends."

Lapras let out a soothing sound. Suddenly there was an explosion and smoke filled the area. Harry kept his hand on Lapras' back. He felt as a net surrounded him and was suddenly lifted into the air with Lapras. They were both pulled forward and placed in another truck.

The net fell away, but before he could move, Harry was tied to Lapras, who was tied to the trunk of the truck.

"We caught a Lapras and the kid with the power of the Pokemon." said James.

"Let's get out of here." said Jessie.

"You're not going anywhere." said Ash climbing out of the water. "You're pathetic."

"Just watch us." said Team Rocket as they got into the truck.

Harry heard the start of the engine and soon Team Rocket was zooming away. Ash and the others were off in the distance then suddenly they were gone.

Harry struggled against the rope trying to break free. It was no use. He was tied to tightly. If Lapras couldn't break free he didn't know how he was going to do it. He didn't think it was a good idea to use his Poke-Power. He was still weak from trying to fly to the island.

Lapras struggled as well and when it couldn't break free. It let out a whine.

"Be quiet, you big baby." said Jessie sticking her head out of the window and looking at Lapras.

"You're not going to get away with this." said Harry.

"Just watch us." said Jessie with a laugh.

"There they are!" said a familiar voice.

Harry and Lapras looked ahead. They saw Ash, Hermione, and Misty riding behind them on bikes trying to catch up. Ash looked determine to come and rescue them.

Harry watched as Ash got closer. Ash then stood up on the handles of his bike. He then leapt from the handle bars to the back of Lapras' back. He missed Harry's hand by an inch.

"Don't worry," said Ash petting Lapras. "You'll be free in no time."

Ash then leapt from Lapras back and to the roof of the truck. He then went through the open window of the truck and out of sight. Harry could still hear the battle going in the truck.

"Stop this truck!" he heard Ash say.

He then heard Pikachu use its thunderbolt followed by screaming. Suddenly the trunk became detached. The trunk banged against the truck

Harry heard the door to the truck open and Ash scream as he and Pikachu came falling out of the truck.

Ash grabbed onto the edge of the trunk and climbed inside on top of Lapras' back.

"Don't worry," he said. "We're unhooked.."

The trunk banged against the truck again. They heard Team Rocket scream and they all turned around. They were heading off the edge of a cliff.

The truck came to a stop, but the trunk bumped into the truck one last time, knocking the truck off of the cliff.

"That was a coincidence." said Harry.

Ash pulled on the rope, but the trunk went sliding in the opposite direction. They were heading backwards. They had to turn the corner, or else they were going to fall off of the cliff.

Ash got onto the side of the trunk pulling it, trying to get the trunk to turn. He struggled with it, but finally he got it to turn the corner.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He hoped that they were out of danger because Ash looked exhausted.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu in panic.

Ash and Harry looked ahead. There was another cliff and they were on their way off the edge of it,

Ash continued to pull on the trunk trying to get it to turn again. Pikachu got on the side and tried to help. They were pressing their luck. They were lucky once and they weren't about to get lucky again.

The trunk went over the edge and they were falling. Lapras became detached from the trunk and Harry was detached from Lapras.

Pikachu grabbed on to Ash while Ash and Harry grabbed on to Lapras.

"We'll be okay." said Ash holding on to one side of Lapras. "As long as we stick together we'll be fine."

Lapras let out a happy sound.

Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Lapras fell into the water and began to sink down to the depths.

Harry kicked as hard as he could and began to swim to the surface. The water broke and Harry began to choke as he breathed in the fresh air. He felt arms around him and he felt himself being pulled onto Lapras' back.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash as he let go of Harry.

Harry nodded and laid down with his head resting on Lapras' neck. Lapras began to swim forward.

"Everything's going to be alright." said Ash's voice off in a distance. "We'll be on shore in no…"

Those were the last words Harry heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

After a long rest, Harry felt one hundred percent better. He was ready to leave the island.

"What do we do next?" asked Hermione. "We have the GS ball and we're all due back home soon."

"I've been thinking." said Harry. "I want to compete in the Orange League. I want to test my skills against gym leaders."

"That sounds fun." said Ash. "I think I'll compete too. We can even work as a team. If you want to." he finished sheepishly.

"Of course," said Harry. "I'm sure we can win it."

"I'll go too." said Misty. "All of us in this trip together, put their hand in."

Misty put her hand in first, then Harry put his hand on top of hers, followed by Ash's hand, and finally Hermione's.

"We're all in this together." said Ash.

Lapras called out from by the ocean. It wanted to go too.

"Of course you can come, Lapras." said Ash. "You can ride with me."

"Speaking of riding," said Hermione. "I don't think Lapras is big enough for all of us to ride on."

"I have an idea." said Harry. "Pokemon change, Pidgeot!"

Harry felt as his body transformed into a Pidgeot. He stretched his wings and flew over to the ocean and landed.

"Cool," said Hermione running over. "I get to ride with Harry."

"Breon." said Umbreon running towards Harry.

Hermione climbed onto Harry followed by Umbreon. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi was riding on Lapras.

Lapras set sailed and drifted off towards the sun set. Harry flapped his wings and rose into the air. He followed Lapras out into the sea.


	5. Mikan Island

Lapras was a happy Pokemon sailing through the ocean with Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi riding on its back. Lapras was a fast swimmer even with all the extra weight on its back.

Lapras squealed happily as it jumped slightly in the water. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu laughed as Togepi cheered Lapras on.

Lapras gave another jump, but Pikachu was caught off guard and it started to fall off of the water Pokemon.

Ash quickly leaned over sideways and caught Pikachu just before the mouse hit the water.

"Pika." said Pikachu gratefully.

"That was close, wasn't it, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika." answered Pikachu.

Ash sat up straight and placed Pikachu on his lap. Lapras, looking sorry, whined its apology.

"It's alright, Lapras." said Ash petting the Pokemon with one of his hands. "But we're not in a hurry."

"Yeah." added Misty. "You can take your time and enjoy the ride." she then turned her attention to the sky. "How are you holding up, Harry?" she asked the Pidgeot that was flying in the sky.

"Pidgeo!" answered Harry.

Lapras wasn't big enough to fit Ash, Misty, Hermione, Harry, plus the Pokemon on its back at the same time, so Harry had transformed into a Pidgeot and took to the sky with Hermione and Umbreon on his back.

Flying was the greatest thing Harry ever experienced. In the air he felt so free. There were no boundaries around him and the sky had no limits. He also loved the feel of the wind in his feathers.

Hermione and Umbreon also enjoyed the trip. Umbreon was looking at the view below them as the wind whipped its ears and Hermione just loved the way the breeze blew through her hair.

Hermione kept her hands on the back of Harry's neck and was stretched out on his body. Hermione knew that she was safe with Harry.

"Just let us know if you feel tired." said Hermione.

"Pidgeo." said Harry gratefully.

"Actually," said Ash rubbing his stomach. "I'd like to get something to eat."

Hermione reached into her pack and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it revealing a map of the Orange Islands. She placed the open map on Harry's back studying it.

"According to the map," she said. "There's a island not too far from here."

"What's it called?" asked Misty looking up at Harry.

"Mikan Island." answered Hermione. "I remember reading something about that island. There's supposed to be a gym on the island."

"Then that's where we're going." said Ash standing up on Lapras. He wobbled a bit. "Let's go, Lapras." he said pointing forward. "Full speed ahe--Ahhhh!"

Ash suddenly lost balanced and fell into the ocean. He vanished from sight and all that was left of him was his hat.

Harry descended and fluttered near the ocean searching it for a sign of his friend. He picked up Ash's hat with his beak.

There was still no sign of him. Lapras began to whine and Pikachu put its ears down. Togepi was the only one who didn't notice what was going on. It was still cheering in Misty's lap.

Suddenly bubbles could be seen and Ash surfaced from under the water, choking and sputtering.

"Are you alright?" asked Misty.

"Yeah…" choked Ash. "I'm fine."

Lapras stopped whining and picked Ash up by the collar of his shirt. It placed him back on its back and began to nuzzle his face.

"I'm okay, Lapras." said Ash with a laugh. He turned and took his hat out of Harry's beak. "Thanks." he said as he placed it on his head.

The rest of the journey went by smoothly. They reached Mikan Island within minutes.

Harry landed on the dock and allowed Hermione and Umbreon to climb off of his back. He transformed back into his human form and stretched. He was a little tired, but he knew he would be fine after lunch.

"Okay, Lapras." said Ash holding up a Pokeball. "Thanks for the ride. Now we can take you to the Pokemon Center for a check up."

Lapras squealed happily and Ash returned it to its Pokeball. He shrunk the ball and placed it around his waist along with the three others that was around his waist.

"Come on." said Misty. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

After years of looking at Pokemon Centers it was easy finding one on Mikan Island. They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy (minus Pikachu, Togepi, and Umbreon) and headed down to the cafeteria where they ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and soda.

For a moment they were silent as they munched on their cheeseburgers, crunched on their fries, and slurped on their soda.

After half of his burger was eaten, Ash sighed and lounged in his seat with his hand on his stomach.

"That hit the spot." said Ash. "I'm ready to challenge the gym leader."

Harry pushed his empty plate away from him, his energy restored. Harry thought that not only did transforming into a Pokemon drain his energy, but it made him famished.

He looked over at Hermione, who was still eating.

"What kind of Pokemon does this gym leader use?" he asked her.

Hermione placed her hamburger onto her plate and dug into her pack. She pulled out a small, blue book with a Pokeball on the cover. She opened it to the table of contents and ran her finger down the page. It stopped at a certain part of the page and she began to flip through the book.

She stopped on a page somewhere in the middle of the book and scanned it.

"According to the Orange Island guide," she said. "The gym leader is a woman named Cissy. She's the toughest of the Orange Crew and specializes in water Pokemon."

"Now wonder she's so tough." said Misty passing Togepi a fry. "Everyone knows that water Pokemon are the best type of Pokemon."

"That's not true." said Ash. "Electric Pokemon can mow down water Pokemon in battle. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" he added.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu nodding. It then went back to licking a bottle of ketchup.

"Wait, there's more." said Hermione silencing Misty before she could make her comeback. "It says that in the battle she has Pokemon compete head to head using their skills."

"You mean like athletes?" asked Harry.

"Yes." answered Hermione with her eyes still in the book. "It also says that up to two trainers can compete against the leader at one time. They must work together in order to win."

"Alright." said Ash standing up. He was bursting with energy. "We're ready to win this."

"Pika!" said Pikachu determinedly. It then went back to licking its ketchup.

"Now that I think about it," said Hermione lowering her book to look at Harry. "You should call your mother and let her know that you're planning to compete in the Orange League." She placed the book back in her pack. "I told her I'd have you home on Tuesday. Today is Wednesday."

"Yeah." said Harry thoughtfully. "She must be worried about me."

"You should call your mother too, Ash." said Misty. "I'm sure she's worried about you too."

"Okay, okay." said Ash. "Geez, aren't you going to call your parents."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Good point." she said. "We should all call our parents."

A waitress walked by and placed a sheet of paper on the table. Harry, Hermione, and Misty got up from the table and headed for the door. Umbreon followed behind them.

"Hey," said Ash looking towards the door his friends had just left out of. "Don't leave me with the bill!"

But his friends didn't return. Ash turned back to the table and picked up the sheet of paper the waitress had dropped. He screamed when he saw that the food cost around twenty dollars.

"How am I going to pay for this?"

"Pika."

Ash looked down to at Pikachu, but instead of seeing the mouse Pokemon, he saw the seat it was sitting in. He looked towards the door and saw Pikachu's tail whip around the corner.

He sighed.

* * *

"Hi, mom." said Harry. Her face had appeared on the screen as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Harry." Lily said with relief. "I've been worried sick. Where are you?"

"We're on Mikan Island." he answered.

"Mikan Island?" repeated Lily. "What are you doing over there?"

"I've decided to compete in the Orange League. Ash is here too and is going to compete with me."

"That's great, honey, but what about your schooling and chores. I need some help at the gym."

"I know, mom, but its just for a little while." replied Harry. "I've been training hard since the Indigo League. I'd like to test out my skills by competing against the Orange Crew."

Lily smiled. "Okay, Harry." she said. "Your chores will be here when you're done."

"They always are." said Harry.

"I want you to call me once in the while to keep me updated."

"Okay."

"And be careful."

"I will. Thanks, mom."

Harry hung the phone up and Lily disappeared from the screen. He purposely didn't mention his encounter with Voldemort. He didn't want her to worry and force him to return to Viridian Forest, where he would be under heavy supervision.

Harry returned to the counter where Ash, Misty, and Hermione were picking up the Pokemon.

"You all have been taking care of your Pokemon." Nurse Joy was saying when Harry walked over. "Here you are, Harry." she said passing over a tray of five Pokeballs.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Harry taking the tray.

He took the Pokeballs off of the tray and began to place them around his waist one by one.

"Nurse Joy," said Ash. "Can you tell us where the Mikan Gym is?"

"Certainly," answered Joy. "Leave out of the Center and followed the road ahead. At the fork in the road, go left. You'll see the gym as soon as you make that turn."

"Thanks." said Ash.

"Good luck in your gym battle."

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Hermione left the Pokemon Center and began to travel down the road just like Nurse Joy had told them to do.

The wind blew causing Harry to shiver a little. This was the first time he'd notice the weather. Although it was September, fall didn't officially start until the twenty-first. The weather, however, had other plans.

It was colder, but because they were on the island, they could still feel a chill in the air. If Harry was in the city, it would have been colder.

Harry made a mental note to buy a jacket before they left the island.

"There it is." said Ash as they made the left turn. "The Mikan Gym."

They stopped and looked ahead at the gym. It was near the ocean and Harry knew that it would have something to do with the match.

Ash ran a little up ahead, eager to get to the match. Harry, however, took his time getting to the gym. The gym would still be there when they arrived. Unless there was a bomb inside waiting to explode. But that wasn't likely.

Harry wondered how strong the leader's Pokemon were. He had worked with Totodile, but was it strong enough to compete like a athlete?

Harry heard a gush of water and Ash scream. He looked up ahead to see Ash and Pikachu soaking wet holding a coconut. Harry, Misty, and Hermione rushed over to Ash to make sure he was okay.

"Ash," said Misty. "You're soaking wet."

Laughter could be heard from up ahead. They turn in time to see a boy coming from behind a tree it was hiding behind.

"I got you! I got you!" teased the kid.

"You got me?" repeated Ash.

Harry bent down to examine the coconut. He could see that there was a string attached to it. He followed the string upward and saw that it was tied to a bucket. When Ash picked up the coconut it must have pulled the bucket and dumped water on him. It was a trap.

Harry started to laugh. How could Ash fall for such a weak trap.

"Don't laugh!" shouted Ash. "This was a childish trick!"

"If its so childish, then why did you fall for it?" asked the boy as he moved closer to the group. This got a growl from Ash. "You must be a poor trainer if you fell for that."

"What!?" exclaimed Ash. "I'm a great trainer. I was good enough to compete in the Indigo League."

"Oooh, the Indigo League." mocked the kid. "What place did you come in? Dead last?"

"Hey," said Harry, his blood boiling. Saying that Ash was a bad trainer was saying that Harry was a bad trainer. "For your information, we're great trainers! And we finished in the top five."

"The top five?" said the boy with a laugh. "If that's the best you can do you might as well go home. The Orange Island is a whole lot tougher."

"Why don't you come inside and see how tough we are?" retorted Ash.

"If you want to get inside you'll have to battle with me." said the boy grabbing a Pokeball.

"Bring it on, brat." challenged Harry.

"Are you out here starting trouble again?" said a new voice.

They all turned to see a woman coming out of the entrance to the gym. Even when she looked feminine, she was looking like a tough trainer.

"You're supposed to be inside cleaning your room." she continued.

"Uh… I was." lied the boy. "But then I caught these kids creeping around."

"That's not true!" said Ash. "We came to challenge the gym leader."

"Oh, you did?" said the woman. "Well, I'm Cissy and I'm the leader of the Mikan gym. I accept your challenge."

"Well, I'm Harry." said Harry. "I come from Viridian City."

"My name is Ash and I've come from Pallet Town." said Ash. "Harry and I are partners."

"Is that so?" asked Cissy. "Well, I look forward to beating you both. Let's get this battle started."

Cissy led them all into the gym where she took them directly to the battlefield. She walked around the field to get into the leader's box while Harry and Ash stepped into the trainer's box.

Hermione and Misty stood along the walls where they would watch the match.

"So, how are the Pokemon going to compete?" asked Harry.

"I guess you know about my gym already." said Cissy grabbing a Pokeball. "You're a smart boy. We're going to be using water Pokemon to compete in a water gun competition." she explained.

The boy from outside pushed a button on a remote control he was holding. The field on the ground opened up revealing a swimming pool.

"Seadra, I choose you!" said Cissy throwing the Pokeball and releasing a Seadra.

"Do Do." it said.

Cissy's Seadra looked stronger than the one he had seen in the Indigo League. Seadra must have trained it well.

"Are you ready to win this, Seadra?" asked Cissy.

"Do Do." said Seadra nodding.

"My turn." said Ash. "Squirtle, I choose you!" he said throwing a Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirt!" said Squirtle as it landed in the water.

"Totodile, go!" said Harry throwing a Pokeball.

Totodile landed in the water next to Squirtle. Totodile turned to face Squirtle. They hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle." responded Squirtle.

"Those look like tough Pokemon." said Cissy. "Let's see if its tough enough to beat Seadra. Look over there." she said pointing to the left.

They all turned there attention that way. Lining the wall were three long tables with soda cans standing in a line on top of the tables. The first table held more cans than the second and third table.

"Seadra, water gun!" said Cissy.

"Do." said Seadra as it spit out a small amount of water. It hit the can dead center and the can fell over.

"Can Squirtle and Totodile do that?" asked Cissy.

"Of course," said Ash. "Squirtle, water gun!"

Squirtle spit out water and it hit a can on the second table. The attack hit dead center and the can fell over.

"Not bad," said Cissy. "Now let's see Totodile."

"Go, Totodile!" said Harry pointing at the third table.

Totodile spit out water and it went flying towards a can on the third table. It had great impact. Not only did Totodile hit the can dead center, it put a dent in the middle of it, and knocked the can off the table.

"Looks like this Totodile has some talent." said Cissy. "Okay, here are the rules. We're to see who can knock off the most cans in a minute using water gun."

"No problem." said Ash.

"Ready!" said the boy. "Go!"

Seadra, Squirtle, and Totodile all began to fire their water gun attack at the cans that lined their table.

Seadra was hitting every can with precision; Squirtle was doing a good job, but had to shoot at some cans twice to knock it down; Totodile was hitting the cans with force. It had to aim at some cans more than once like Squirtle, but it was fast and still able to keep up with Seadra.

"Times up!" said the boy who had been holding a stopwatch. The water gun attacks stopped. "Let's see who won."

The boy walked over to the first table and began to count the remaining cans. There were four. He then proceeded over to the second table to count those cans. There were three. He walked over to the third table where there was only one can remaining.

"Let's have the totals, little brother." said Cissy.

"Okay." said the boy. "Sis, you knocked over twenty-six cans, Ash knocked over twelve cans, and Harry knocked over fourteen."

"But it looks like Seadra had more cans to knock over than Squirtle and Totodile." said Misty.

"Since there's two of them," explained Hermione. "Harry and Ash were each given half of the cans Cissy had. They add the cans that Squirtle and Totodile missed together in order to get a total."

"That's right." said the boy. "You're a smart girl."

"What's the count?" asked Cissy.

"Seadra has managed to knock down twenty-six cans. Together, Squirtle and Totodile knocked over…" he paused. "Twenty-six cans. It's a tie."

"That's alright," said Cissy. "We'll just move on to the second challenge."

The boy pushed another button on the remote control and the right wall opened up. They were able to see the sky outside.

"The next challenge is the flying disc challenge." said Cissy. "The rules are simple. We have to hit all of the flying discs."

"Sounds easy." said Ash.

"We'll see." said the boy.

He pushed a button on the remote. A flying disc came from the left and was spinning fast as it sailed by.

"Get it, Seadra!" said Cissy.

"Do Do!" said Seadra as it released its water gun attack. It hit the flying disc dead center, breaking it in half.

"Go for double!" she said as two discs sailed by.

"Do Do!" said Seadra hitting the targets.

"Great! Now triple!"

"Do Do Do!" said Seadra as it hit all three spinning discs.

"That was awesome." said Misty. "I love the way she trained her Seadra."

"Yes." said Hermione. "She's done a great job."

"Alright, Squirtle," said Ash. "It's our turn. Let's do our best."

"Squirtle Squirt."

The boy pushed the button on the remote. One flying disc sailed by and Squirtle hit it with ease. Then three flying disc came sailing by. Squirtle hit the first one breaking it in half, one fourth was broken off the second one, and Squirtle missed the third one.

"Squirtle." said Squirtle sadly.

"That's alright, Squirtle." said Ash. "You did great." He turned to Harry. "You and Totodile can do it."

"Right." said Harry. "Let's do it, Totodile."

"Toto!"

The boy pushed a button on the remote control and a single disc flew by. Totodile hit it breaking the disc into pieces.

Three flying discs sailed across the sky and Totodile managed to break all three of them into fine powder.

"Okay." said Cissy. "There's one disc left. All of the Pokemon will take aim at it. If you hit the disc, or if we all miss, you win. If I hit the disc, we will need a tie breaker. Release the disc!"

Sedra, Squirtle, and Totodile got ready to aim their water gun. The boy pushed a button on the switch and a single flying disc flew across the sky. The Pokemon all fired their water guns, but Squirtle's water collided with Totodile's causing a mist of water to spray everywhere.

Seadra hit the target dead center.

"Do Do." said Seadra pleased with itself.

"It's a tie." said Hermione. "They both hit seven discs."

"I wonder what the tie breaker is?" said Misty.

"The tie breaker is a Pokemon wave ride." answered Cissy.

"Pokemon wave ride?" repeated Harry and Ash in a unison.

They returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and Cissy led them all outside to the beach where they would be using the ocean.

"You see that marker out there?" said Cissy pointing to a white bobble out in the ocean. "We're to race their and back. The Pokemon that makes it back first win. Only one Pokemon is allowed for each team."

"A water race, huh?" said Ash. He turned to Harry. "How about we use Lapras?"

"Sure." answered Harry. "Lapras would do great in a race."

"Lapras, I choose you!" said Ash throwing a Pokeball and releasing Lapras into the water.

Lapras squealed happily.

"Blastoise, go!" said Cissy throwing a Pokeball and releasing a large turtle.

"Blastoise!" said Blastoise powerfully

Blastoise walked over to the ocean and laid down on its stomach so that it was floating in the water. Cissy walked over and stepped onto Blastoise back. She held her arms out keeping her balance.

Harry stepped onto Lapras first and kept his arms out so that he was able to keep his balance. Ash stepped on Lapras' back behind Harry. He lost his balance and put his hands on Harry's shoulder. They both toppled for a moment, but Harry straightened himself and they both managed not to fall overboard.

"This looks dangerous." called Misty. "Maybe you should forget about it."

"We'll be fine." Ash called back.

"You can quit anytime you want." said Cissy.

"Not a chance." said Harry. "We're going to play this to the end."

"Ready?" said Cissy's brother. "Go!"

Lapras and Blastoise took off like rockets as they began to race towards the marker that was bobbling out of the water.

Harry and Ash both managed to stay on as Lapras swam towards its goal.

"We'll have a better advantage from the middle." said Harry.

"Lapras," said Ash. "Head for the center."

Lapras squealed in response and began to make its way for the center of the water. Blastoise, however, had other plans and pushed Lapras harshly out of the way.

Harry and Ash toppled as Lapras were forced away from the center. Lapras tried again and was bashed by Blastoise again.

"We're not going to let that turtle push us around." said Harry. "Bash 'em back, Lapras."

Lapras crashed into Blastoise, but it didn't shake the turtle like it had shaken Lapras. Lapras may have been a fast swimmer, but it wasn't nearly as strong as Blastoise. This was proven when Blastoise slammed into Lapras.

Lapras cried out as it was forced away from its destination. Blastoise sped by and Ash went sailing backwards off Lapras.

Harry extended one of his hands and sent out a vine whip. Ash grabbed on before he hit the water. Ash was now skiing behind Lapras, holding on tight to the vine whip.

Lapras rounded the bobbling marker right after Blastoise did. Lapras caught up with the turtle and they were neck and neck.

"You're not too bad." said Cissy. "But you've got to try harder if you're going to beat me."

Suddenly a large wave could be heard and Harry turned around and saw that the wave was directly behind a skiing Ash. Lapras turned its head as well and launched an ice beam at the wave, freezing half of it.

Lapras sailed passed Blastoise as the other half of the wave hit Blastoise knocking Cissy off the turtle.

Harry saw Cissy falling and Blastoise quickly jumped to her rescue. It then swam as fast as it could and caught up with Lapras.

"See you at the finish." she said as Blastoise passed them.

"I have an idea." said Harry. "Aim a ice beam to the shore."

Lapras opened its mouth and shot out an ice beam. The ice beam stretched out ahead all the way to the shore.

"Let's get on top of the ice."

Lapras squealed as it jumped on top of the ice. It then began to slide across the ice, catching up with Blastoise.

Ash was screaming.

Harry turned around to see Ash sliding across the ice on his front as he held on to Harry's vine whip. Harry didn't think Ash would mind as long as they had won.

Lapras finally caught up with Blastoise. They were both heading for the finish line, each Pokemon giving it there best. Blastoise pushed forward going passed Lapras by an inch, but Lapras pushed forward and went passed Blastoise by another inch.

They were going at the same speed, but Lapras' nose crossed the finish line before Blastoise.

Lapras came to a sudden stop and Harry crashed into the Pokemon's long neck. Harry's vine whip, however, slung forward and Ash was lifted off the ice. Ash lost his grip on the vine whip and he crashed into a tree.

Harry jumped off of Lapras's back and Umbreon rushed over to greet him.

"Breon." said Umbreon happily.

"We won!"

"That was awesome." said Cissy's son. "I can't believe you guys won."

"Well, believe it." said Ash with a laugh.

"Congratulations," said Cissy as she and Blastoise walked over to Harry and Ash. "I can see why you made it to the top five of the Indigo League. You've raised your Pokemon well."

"Thanks, Cissy." said Ash.

"I'm please to present you the Coral-Eye badge." she said passing over a shell shaped badge to Harry.

Harry examined it. It was a shell with a eye in the center of it.

"A shell?" said Ash.

"All of the Orange League Gym badges are made of shell." explained Cissy.

"Alright." said Ash. "We won a Coral-Eye badge!"

"Pi Pikachu." said Pikachu flashing the peace sign.

"Breon." said Umbreon happily.

* * *

The sun was setting and Harry, Ash, Misty, and Hermione were heading off to their next destination.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were once again riding on Lapras while Hermione and Umbreon was riding on Harry, who had transformed into a Pidgeot.

Ash was down below admiring their new badge.

"I'm impressed by the way Cissy handled her water Pokemon." said Misty. "I hope someday I'll be able to train my Pokemon like that."

Ash laughed. "You wouldn't be able to train your Pokemon like that in a million years."

Misty punched Ash in the head.

"What was that!?" she asked as Ash rubbed his sore head.

"Umbre Umbreon." said Umbreon. _Same old, same old._

"Pidge Pidgeotto!" responded Harry. _It sure is!_


	6. Mandarin Island

"I can't believe we won a Coral-Eye badge." said Ash as he stared at the shell shaped gym badge in his hand.

After winning a Coral-Eye badge from Mikan Island, Harry, Ash, Misty, and Hermione were setting sail, or flight, for the next island.

Lapras was sailing smoothly across the water. While Ash admired the badge and Misty read her book. Pikachu was playing a hand game with Togepi. Togepi laughed as Pikachu began to tickle it.

In the air, Hermione and Umbreon were riding on Harry's back. Hermione was looking through a pair of binoculars watching for bird Pokemon. Umbreon was relaxing, but it didn't fall asleep just in case it fell off.

"Hey," said Hermione spotting an island through her binoculars. "Look at that island."

Ash looked up from holding his badge and Misty's gaze left her book. The island didn't look anything like an island. It looked more like a floating city. There were so many tall buildings.

"That looks like the perfect island to do some shopping on." said Misty. "We can buy some Fall jackets."

"It has been getting a little chilly." said Hermione.

"We can also get something to eat." added Ash. "Alright Harry and Lapras, set sail for that island!"

"Pidgeo!" said Harry while Lapras squealed its affirmation.

Both Harry and Lapras changed course and began heading for the large island with the tall buildings.

Harry landed on the dock and allowed his riders to jump off of his back. He transformed back into a human and waited for Lapras to dock.

Once Lapras came to a stop, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu climbed off Lapras and onto the dock.

"Thanks, Lapras." said Ash pulling out Lapras' Pokeball. "You'd better rest in your Pokeball. Return."

A red light emitted from the Pokeball and surrounded Lapras. Lapras vanish as it was sucked back into its Pokeball. Ash put it away.

"Voltorb, stay back!" said a voice fearfully.

They turned and saw two guys backing away from a menacing Voltorb and Muk. For some odd reason, both Pokemon had dark looks on their faces.

"Muk," said the second guy. "Just get back in your Pokeball."

He sounded desperate.

"I wonder what's going on?" said Hermione.

"Let's go help out." said Ash.

They all ran forward towards the trouble with Pikachu in the lead. Pikachu had crossed the dock when it had suddenly came for a stop. Harry and the others caught up with it. They stopped as well.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" asked Misty. "Why did you stop?"

Pikachu turned around sharply to look at them. Its face was dark and menacing just like the Voltorb and Muk. It looked angry.

Togepi began to wiggle in Misty's arms. It jumped out of her gripped and walked over towards Pikachu. It turned to look at them with the same dark expression that was on the other Pokemon faces.

"Togepi?" said Misty in surprise.

Harry was confused. For as long as he'd known Pikachu and Togepi, he'd never seen neither of them look like that.

Harry felt a sharp pain inside of his body. He cried out as the pain became intense. He could feel his Poke-Power getting out of control. He felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't release the power.

He felt a vine whip attack release itself and it wrapped firmly around Ash's neck. He didn't want to choke him, but he had no control of his power.

Misty and Hermione rushed forward and began to unwrap the vine from around Ash's neck.

Another vine came from his other hand and they tied around the two girls. He pulled them away from Ash and began to squeeze them harshly with the vines. He tried to stop himself, but to no avail.

Electricity shot from the dock and hit Harry. He screamed as his body was consumed by electricity. The vine whip around Ash and the girls loosened before the power vanished.

Ash fell to the ground gasping for breath. Hermione and Misty knelt beside him trying to help him catch his breath.

Harry's scar seared with pain as Voldemort climbed out of a boat. He walked over to Harry and pulled out a pair of yellow handcuffs.

He cuffed them around Harry's wrist and Harry fell to his knees screaming in agony. The handcuffs glowed red as Harry felt his Poke-Power drain from him. The handcuffs stopped glowing red and turned a solid blue.

Harry felt drained, but at least the feeling of explosion was gone.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked angrily as she walked over to Voldemort.

"Nothing." replied Voldemort. "I just concealed his power in those handcuffs. I can take them off anytime I want."

"Then remove it!" she shouted.

Voldemort chuckled. "You want to repeat that?" he said dangerously.

Voldemort moved towards Hermione as if to harm her. Harry struggled to his feet and ran to stand in front of Hermione blocking Voldemort's path to her. Voldemort stopped in his tracks. He looked between the two kids and smiled.

"Got a new girl, Harry?" he asked slyly. "I thought you liked Samantha."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he felt himself go red.

"Will you go away?" said Ash getting to his feet. He walked over to Harry to make sure he was okay.

"Actually," said Voldemort folding his arms in disappointment. "I was looking for a thank you. I did save you from his Poke-Power."

"Uh…he's right." said Hermione.

"Voldemort," said Misty moving closer. "Why did Harry's Poke-Power go haywire like that?"

Voldemort frowned. "I don't know." he said slowly.

"Speaking of haywire." said Ash looking around. "Pikachu's gone."

Misty looked around as well. "Togepi is gone too. So are those other Pokemon."

Harry looked around. There was no sign of those Pokemon. What happened to them? Did they run off? Why was Pikachu acting so weird? Why did he lose control of his Poke-Power?

"The only thing I know was that Harry's Poke-Power was out of control." said Voldemort. "What happened before then?"

"Well," said Ash. "We had just arrived at the island when these two guys were attacked by their Pokemon. Then Pikachu started acting strange."

"Togepi too." added Misty. "It had this strange look on its face."

Voldemort looked down at Umbreon, who was standing by Harry's side.

"Umbreon didn't go strange?" he asked.

Everybody looked down at Umbreon, who looked back up at them. Umbreon didn't have the same hatred look on its face like Pikachu and Togepi. It wasn't trying to strangle everybody like Harry. It was completely normal.

"What does Umbreon have to do with Pikachu!?" exclaimed Ash. "We have to find Pikachu!"

"Calm down, boy." said Voldemort. "You don't even know the first place to look."

"He doesn't even know what happened to Pikachu." muttered Hermione.

Ash rounded on her. "Like you know?"

"Leave her alone, Ash." said Harry. This statement got another chuckle from Voldemort. He rounded on him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well…"

"Forget it." interrupted Misty. "We have to get Togepi back. It's probably scared and lonely."

"Did you just interrupt me?" Voldemort said dangerously.

"Dammit, Voldemort," said Ash. "Why don't you go jump in the lake?"

Voldemort was about to retort when they heard a motorcycle speeding up the street. They turned in time to see Officer Jenny stop inches in front of Ash. Had she not hit the brakes Ash would have been hit.

"That was close." said Ash. "Hi, Jenny."

"What's going on down here?" asked the officer looking between Harry, Voldemort, and Ash. She noted the fact that Harry was handcuffed and he was standing protectively in front of Hermione. "Aren't you too young and too old to be in this relationship quarrel?"

"Breon?" said Umbreon confused.

"It isn't like that at all." said Misty. "We're all just friends. We were just wondering what happened to our Pokemon."

"You have Pokemon behaving strangely too?" asked the officer not sounding at all surprised.

"You mean this has happened before?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes." answered Jenny. "There have been reports of Pokemon behaving abnormally. They would attack their trainers, disobey them, and vanish from the area."

"That's exactly what happened to Pikachu." said Ash.

"I think you should all come to the station and answer some questions."

"We're not going to jail are we?" asked Ash nervously.

"We'll see." answered Jenny.

* * *

"That is odd." Lily was saying on the phone.

After being questioned for hours, Harry decided to call his mother to get her opinion on the situation.

Ash, Misty, Hermione, Voldemort, and Umbreon listened in on the call. Lily yelled at Harry for about ten minutes before she decided to give her opinion about the odd behavior of the Pokemon.

"I'm assuming only something very powerful could do this to a Pokemon." said Hermione with a glance at Voldemort.

"I didn't do it." he replied. "I saved you from near death, remember?"

"Actually, you saved Ash. Harry wasn't trying to strangle us."

"Harry," said Lily disapproving. "You were trying to strangle someone? Have you lost your mind?"

"It wasn't his fault, Mrs. Potter." said Voldemort startling everyone. "He lost control of his Poke-Pow…"

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"I was just thinking that maybe a Pokemon did this."

"A Pokemon?" repeated Hermione. "What makes you say that?"

"It could be a Pokemon using psychic powers." continued Voldemort as if he wasn't interrupted. "I think that since all the other Pokemon are behaving strangely and Umbreon isn't affected by the attacks, then I think some type of psychic Pokemon is involved."

"But someone would have to be controlling that Pokemon." said Lily. "Pokemon just don't up and decide to take control of another Pokemon."

Ash pushed Harry out of the way, knocking him out of the stool in front of the phone. He placed both hands on the table and got a close up on the monitor blocking Lily's view from everyone else.

"But who did this to Pikachu?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know." answered Lily. "But I think you need to calm down before you do anything reckless."

Ash sighed and sat down on the stool. He placed his head on his arms hiding his face. Harry got up from the ground and walked over to Ash. He placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew how much Pikachu meant to him.

"I'm worried about Togepi." choked Misty. "The way it looked at me was terrible." She covered her face and started to sob.

"Breon." said Umbreon sadly putting its ears down. Pikachu was its best friend. It didn't know what it'd do if something happened to Pikachu.

Umbreon laid down and rested its head on its paws. It was thinking about the events that had happened since they had arrived on the dangerous island.

All of the Pokemon were acting oddly except for itself. Even Harry's Poke-Powers got out of control. Voldemort believed that a psychic type Pokemon was behind this incident. If it was true, it, being a dark type, was unaffected by the psychic attack.

Hermione looked down at Umbreon. It looked so sad with its ears lying flat on either side of its head.

Hermione stooped down to pet Umbreon on top of the head. Umbreon wagged its tail in a sad way.

"There's got to be something we can do." said Harry. "We can't let these people get away with this."

Voldemort grabbed a black and white Pokeball. He looked at it as if considering what to do with it.

"If we use our Pokemon…the one's that aren't affected by psychic powers…then we could search for the missing Pokemon."

"It's worth a try." said Hermione standing up.

Voldemort engorged his Pokeball and opened it without throwing it. The Mewtwo he had captured during the Pokemon League came out of the ball. It was stronger than Harry had ever seen it and there was a dark aura around it.

Voldemort grabbed another Pokeball and released his Mightyena. It, too, looked stronger than the last time Harry had seen it.

"Pokemon change, Mightyena!" said Voldemort.

He transformed into a Mightyena. He was a duplicate of his Pokemon. The only difference was that he was darker than the original.

"I want you to be careful, Harry." said Lily. "Call me back when you've finished your mission." She disappeared from the monitor as she hung up the phone.

Hermione hung up the receiver.

Harry grabbed the Pokeball he was wearing around his neck as a chain. He enlarged it and threw the ball releasing Mew.

"Mew Mew." said Mew.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and bit the handcuffs on Harry's wrist. They turned red as the returned Harry's Poke-Powers to him.

He then pulled harshly on the cuffs ripping them from Harry's risk.

"Pokemon change, Umbreon!" said Harry.

Harry felt as his body transformed into a Umbreon. He was down on all fours and had to look up to see Hermione's face.

"I think we should split up." she said. "I'll take Mew and Mightyena."

Ash stood up from the table. "I'm taking Umbreon and Mewtwo." he said.

Misty uncovered her face. "Then I'll take Harry and Voldemort."

"Right." said Hermione. "Let's meet back here in an hour. If you find the place come back to the station immediately."

* * *

Harry followed behind Misty as she led the way up the street. He was straining his ears hoping to catch the sound of Pikachu, or Togepi. Voldemort was beside him sniffing the ground searching for the scent of a Pokemon.

Harry happened to notice that while he was transformed into a Pokemon, his scar didn't hurt even though Voldemort was standing close enough.

Misty, Harry, and Voldemort made a great team. Misty used her eyes to search for the Pokemon, Harry used his ears to listen for the Pokemon, and Voldemort used his nose to smell for the Pokemon.

Voldemort suddenly came to a stop. He raised his head away from the ground and sniffed the air.

Harry stopped as well and twitched his ears trying to pick up on the sound of the person, or thing, Voldemort had smelled. He heard moaning.

"Look," said Misty. "Someone' injured."

Harry looked ahead and saw two figures lying unconsciously on the ground. The first person had long red hair and the second one had short blue hair. They were both wearing white.

"It's Team Rocket." said Misty in surprise. "I wonder what they're doing here?"

"Breon Umbreon." said Harry walking over to Team Rocket. _We better help them._

Harry lifted James legs onto his back. Voldemort walked over and lifted James back onto his back. James' head was left dangling.

Misty went over to Jessie and lifter her by her armpits. She began to drag her back to the police station. Harry and Voldemort followed behind her.

Once they got inside, Misty laid Jessie on a couch while Harry and Voldemort sat James in a chair.

Both Harry and Voldemort transformed into their human form. The minute Harry was completely back to normal, Voldemort reattached the handcuffs. Harry fell to the ground screaming.

Voldemort ignored him and walked over Misty.

"We should wait for the others to get back." he said. "They might have some information. If they don't, we'll question these clowns."

"Okay." said Misty nodding. She went over to Harry and knelt down. "Are you alright?" she asked helping him sit up.

Harry stopped screaming as he adjusted to the pain. He leaned against Misty taking deep breaths.

"He'll be fine." said Voldemort as he sat down in a vacant chair.

Misty helped Harry to his feet and settled Harry in another unoccupied chair. Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

A half hour later, the others returned to the station. None of them had no leads as to where the Pokemon were headed. They decided to wait for Team Rocket to regain conscious so they could question them.

But they didn't waken until three hours later and when they did they refused to answer any of their questions.

"Please tell us." said Ash for the umpteenth time. "Something happened to Pikachu and you're not leaving until you tell us what you know."

"We know you know something." said Hermione. "You were found outside unconscious and you don't appear to have any Pokemon, but you appear to be trainers."

"Look, brat," said Jessie nastily. "We don't know anything about missing Pokemon. So stop badgering us."

"If that's true," said Voldemort. "Where's that talking Meowth I've seen you with? Gotten rid of it at last?"

"Meowth is gone." admitted James. "And so is all of our other Pokemon."

"Where'd they go?" asked Misty.

Team Rocket turned away from them refusing to answer the question. This made Voldemort angry.

"Listen, you fools." he said dangerously. "Every Pokemon in town has been stolen by thieves including yours. If you ever want to see your Pokemon again you'll help us." he paused. "Or I'll kill you."

Jessie and James looked at one another considering their options. Not that they had any.

"Fine." said Jessie. "We'll tell you what we know. Butch and Cassidy…"

"Not those clowns again." said Harry from the chair he had been sitting in.

"They've got a Pokemon that somehow can control all of the other Pokemon." said James. "I've seen it. It's powerful."

"But what Pokemon is it?"

"We…don't know." said Jessie. "But they're using a facility that has a satellite on top. There's a electrical gate surrounding the area and a tunnel the Pokemon slide down to get inside."

"We can take you to that building." said James.

"Thanks." said Hermione. "But we'll have to plan this carefully. This Beth and Cassidy wouldn't let us in if we all came charging. We'll have to plan this through."

"Maybe if we can hide inside of something." said Ash. "Team Rocket could pretend to be bringing them something useful for their plan and we could be hiding inside."

"Good idea." said Misty. "But what will be useful?"

They lapsed into silence as they tried to figure out something to give to those criminals so that they would allow Jessie and James inside. What tool would they need to help them get away with loads of Pokemon?

"I know." said Harry. "What if we gave them a crate of Pokeballs?"

"That's right." said Ash. "They'll want Pokeballs if they want to get out of the town unseen. We can be hiding at the bottom of the crate."

"Where are we going to get a crate of Pokeballs?" asked James. "Pokeballs aren't exactly cheap."

"I bet the Pokemon Center has that many." said Misty. "They can make a donation."

Hermione ran over to the door.

"I'll go get them." she said running out of the door.

Hermione returned with the crate of Pokeballs ten minutes later. They emptied the crate and Harry, Umbreon, Hermione, Misty, Ash, and Voldemort climbed inside. It was a tight squeeze, but it was worth it.

"Dammit, Voldemort." said Harry through gritted teeth as his scar began to burn. "Do you have to sit so close?"

"I don't exactly have a choice on where I sit." said Voldemort. "We're all jammed in here."

"Will you two be quiet?" said Jessie.

Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from making a sound. Jessie and James began to fill the crate with Pokeballs and soon the cart was full.

Harry felt the cart move telling him that Team Rocket was pushing the cart. He hoped that they were dependable. Then again, they really was upset over losing their Pokemon. So they're interest seemed to be genuine.

"This is so uncomfortable." said Ash. He looked over at Harry. "I know you're uncomfortable. You look like you're about to bite your hand off."

Harry gave Ash a look that made Ash not want to look in Harry's direction any longer. Ash looked up at the Pokeballs ahead.

"I wonder if this plan will work?" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes." whispered Hermione. "Now shhhhhh!" she hushed.

There was silence for a moment. Then Voldemort stretched. His outstretched hand hit Harry's scar.

Harry screamed loudly causing everyone and some Pokeballs to jump. The sound of Pokeballs hitting the ground could be heard.

"Will you keep it down?" hissed Jessie. "We're almost there."

They heard Pokeballs hit other Pokeballs as Team Rocket threw the fallen Pokeballs inside.

Harry glared at Voldemort as he rubbed his scar. Voldemort smiled pleasantly evidently pleased with the incident.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip. Soon Team Rocket came to a stop. Harry figured that they must be there.

"Yoo-hoo!" called Jessie. "We're back."

"Huh?" said a voice that sounded like it was on an intercom. "What brings you back?"

"We just want to be friends." said James. "We're tired of fighting with you, so we brought you a gift."

"Pokeballs!" said Jessie.

There was a pause. This was it. Either Butch and Cassidy would believe them, or they would decline the offer ruining the whole plan.

Harry heard the gate open and he let out a sigh of relief. The cart started to move forward and the gate closed behind them. Team Rocket continued forward and Harry felt the environment change.

"I don't get it." came Cassidy's voice. "Why are you trying to help us? That's not like the two of you."

"Maybe that's because its more than the two of us." said Jessie slyly.

Harry felt the cart launch forward and he knew this was their cue. Harry, Ash, Misty, Hermione, Umbreon, and Voldemort leapt from the cart and it crashed onto the floor.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Give me back my Togepi!" said Misty.

"We've been tricked." said Butch. "We should have known."

"But you didn't." said Hermione. "Now hand over those Pokemon." She stopped and looked around. "Where are they anyway?"

Butch and Cassidy chuckled. Butch clapped his hands and the lights in a dark corner turned on. The lights revealed a large group of Pokemon that all had hatred looks on their faces. They're eyes were red with anger.

"This is disgusting." said Harry. "You can't do this to our Pokemon."

"Yeah." added Ash. "They're our friends."

"Well, Drowzy." said Cassidy. "Get ready to control his friends."

The sound of a elevator could be heard. Harry turned and saw a group of computers and in the center was a elevator like machine. A Drowzy was descending inside of it.

Drowzy began to move its arms in a way of doing a type of move. Harry couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Harry!" called Hermione. "The Pokemon!"

Harry eyes wandered over to the Pokemon. The hatred in their face increased and they all began to advance on them, charging their attack.

"They're charging and aiming their attack at us!" said Misty as she began to back away.

The group of Pokemon cast their attacks and they bunch together. One hit from that attack and it would be over.

Voldemort raised a hand and used a light screen. A large screen appeared in front of them blocking the attack. But the attack was strong and Voldemort wouldn't be able to hold the shield forever.

"Bre?" said Umbreon. "Breon Umbreon." it said to Harry.

"You want to…okay." said Harry. "Give Voldemort a hand! Use your light screen!"

Umbreon ran forward to get besides Voldemort. It's eyes lit up as a light screen was created behind Voldemort's. Umbreon combined with Voldemort's and the shield was strengthened.

"Pikachu," called Ash. "Pikachu, stop it right now!"

"Ash, no!" called Misty as Ash ran forward towards the attack. "It's too dangerous!"

Ash ignored her. He kept forward until he reach the barrier that Voldemort and Umbreon had created. He knelt down and pulled up the barrier like it was a blanket.

He crawled under it and was out in the open vulnerable to any attack.

"Drowzy," said Butch. "Take control of Pikachu." he told it.

"Drowzy." said Drowzy as it focused its attack on Pikachu.

Pikachu stopped its thunderbolt attack and turned to face Ash. It then launched a thunderbolt attack at Ash. Ash dodged it by quickly running out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu angrily. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it launched another thunderbolt.

Ash flipped out of the way and Pikachu sent a series of thunderbolt. Ash continued to run and flipped out of the way. It was like he was teasing Pikachu rather than running from it.

Pikachu redirected its thunderbolt so that it was aiming at the spot ahead of Ash. When Ash reached that spot, he was zapped by the electricity. He fell to the ground, but was quickly on his feet.

He stopped in front of a machine that was connected to Drowzy. He outstretched his arms as if awaiting the attack.

Pikachu ran forward and stopped feet from him.

"Here I am." said Ash. "Last chance."

"Pika." said Pikachu angrily. "Pika-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The electricity went zooming towards Ash. He screamed as he was hit by a full impact. Behind him, the machine exploded causing all of the computers in the room to explode.

Pikachu, realizing what it was doing, stopped the attack. Ash fell to the ground.

Voldemort and Umbreon stopped the light screen attack. Harry walked over to Umbreon and petted it on the head

Misty ran forward the minute she spotted Togepi.

"Togepi!" she called happily.

"Toge?" said Togepi. It looked around and spotted Misty. "Togepreee!" it said happily.

It ran over to Misty and she picked it up giving it a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." she said holding the infant Pokemon close.

Voldemort reached down and took off the handcuffs that was attached to Harry's wrist. Harry felt his powers return to him, but the feeling of explosion didn't return.

"Come on." said Hermione. "Let's get the Pokemon out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." said Cassidy.

"Weezing." said James. "Smokescreen!"

"Weezing." said Weezing as it released a thick cloud of brown smoke.

Butch and Cassidy began to cough from the smoke while everyone began to run from the room.

They made it outside with all of the Pokemon. They just needed to get them outside of the gate.

Harry raised his hand and sent a yellow shadow ball at the gate. The gate broke open and Hermione ushered the Pokemon outside the gate.

"Go on." she said. "Go back to your trainers. Don't forget to tell them who saved you."

The last Pokemon left out of the gate and they all sighed with relief.

"That's that." said Hermione. "All of the Pokemon are out of this horrible place."

"Let's get out of here." said Misty.

"You're not going anywhere." came a voice.

They looked around the grounds. Except for them, it was deserted. They looked on the roof and saw Butch, Cassidy, and Drowzy standing on top of it.

"Because of you, we'll have to start all over." said Butch.

"You're not starting anything over." said Hermione grabbing a Pokeball. "You're going to jail. Pidgey, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Pidgey!" said the small brown bird.

Even after the past two years Hermione's Pidgey still have not evolved. It did look stronger than a normal Pidgey.

"You're going to battle us with that?" laughed Cassidy.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." said Harry stepping besides Hermione. "We're battling too."

"Umbreon." said Umbreon stepping besides Pidgey.

Ash stepped forward and stood on the other side of Hermione. Pikachu stepped on the other side of Pidgey.

"You're not going to get away with what you did to our Pokemon."

"Keep your guard up." said Voldemort. "Even with that machine destroyed that Drowzy still is powerful."

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu sending a thunderbolt towards Drowzy.

Drowzy teleported to stand in front of Pikachu. Pikachu squealed at the size and menacing look of Drowzy.

"Pidgey, tackle attack!" said Hermione.

"Pidgeo!" said Pidgey flying off the ground and quickly flying towards Drowzy.

"Drowzy, mega punch!" called Butch.

"Drowzy!" said Drowzy punching Pidgey and knocking it back.

Pidgey flew into the ground.

"Drowzy," said Cassidy. "Psychic attack!"

"Drowzy." said Drowzy sending a purple light towards the injured Pidgey.

"Umbreon," said Harry. "Counter with shadow ball."

"Umbre." said Umbreon nodding at Harry.

It quickly built up a dark, energy ball. It turned a deadly red as it released it. The shadow ball went through the psychic attack and headed straight for Drowzy. Drowzy had to teleport to get out of the way.

"Drowzy," said Butch. "Bounce your hypnosis off of the satellite and we'll take control of all the Pokemon on the island."

"Oh, no, you don't!" said Ash as he and Pikachu ran forward.

"Drowzy," said Cassidy. "Use your Metronome."

"Drowzy Drowzy Drowzy." said Drowzy as it began to wave its index finger back and forth in a rhythm.

"Now anything can happen." said Voldemort.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Ash and Pikachu continued to run forward and Drowzy continued to wave its fingers.

Drowzy's fingers stopped and Pikachu leapt into the air preparing to attack. Before either of them could get their attacks out, there was an explosion and the area filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they had seen that the building Butch and Cassidy were using was completely destroyed. So was the satellite.

The sound of sirens reached their ears and a motorcycle zoomed up the street followed by a squad of police cars.

The vehicles parked and the police rushed on the scene. They began taking pictures of the destroyed building, of Drowzy, and Butch and Cassidy. Officer Jenny placed a pair of handcuffs on Butch and Cassidy and loaded them into one of the squad cars.

"The citizens of this town would like to thank you." said Jenny as she approached them. "We don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing." said Ash. "We were just happy to get all of the Pokemon back."

After reporting that they had succeeded in their mission to Lily, they were ready to leave the island. They were tired of it and decided that they would explore it when things calmed down.

They were at the dock when they was trying to figure out how they were going to get to the next island. They all couldn't fit on Lapras and Harry used up too much of his energy to transform into a Umbreon.

"I guess I can give you a ride in my boat." said Voldemort.

"Really?" said Hermione in surprise. "You want to help us?"

"Not really." said Voldemort. "But its my fault that Harry doesn't have much energy. So do you want a ride or not?"

"Okay." said Ash. "Lapras could use a break."

They all boarded Voldemort's boat and he began to drive away from the dock to the nearest island.

"That reminds me." said Hermione. "How come you didn't lose control of your Poke-Power?" she asked Voldemort.

"Because my power is stronger than Harry's and I have more control over it." answered Voldemort.

"That, or because he's so evil already psychic attacks has no affect on him." said Harry.

Voldemort glared at Harry as if he wanted to hit him. Before he could move an inch, Ash stood protectively in front of him.

"He's only joking." said Ash. "Let's just enjoy the ride. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika." agreed Pikachu.


	7. Sunburst Island

Harry never knew that Voldemort could be so thoughtful. Voldemort didn't just allow them to ride on his boat, but he served them three full course meals. The food wasn't poisonous, but very delicious. He also let them play some of the arcade games he had on board and he made sure they had a soft bed to sleep in.

Harry felt a little uneasy about going to sleep while Voldemort was around. He thought that Voldemort would sneak into the room and try to kill him, but Voldemort didn't set one foot inside of the room he shared with the others.

In fact, Voldemort had not come near Harry since they boarded the boat. Either he was busy driving, or he was being very considerate to Harry.

After eating a large dinner consisting of the tastiest ribs he had ever tasted, Harry played a game of Pacman. He went to bed by midnight and had pleasant dreams of him becoming the greatest Pokemon master ever.

Harry woke up ten o' clock the next morning. He turned over in his bed and saw that the room was deserted. Everyone else must have already waken up.

He got out of bed and made his way to the small bathroom to wash and dress. When he went out onto the deck, he saw Ash playing on one of the arcade games, Pikachu and Umbreon was attempting to play golf, Hermione was looking at the scenery with binoculars, and Misty and Togepi were sitting at the breakfast table finishing breakfast.

Harry walked over and sat down.

"Morning." he greeted as he pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards him.

"Good morning." said Misty brightly.

"Togepreee!" greeted Togepi.

Harry started on his plate. Even though breakfast was on the table since eight o' clock this morning, his breakfast was still hot.

On the other side of the boat, Hermione was watching the sea lurch about. Today was the twenty-first. Autumn had officially started and none of them had autumn jackets.

"Hmm?" she said as she noticed a glass bottle bobbling out of the ocean. "What's that?" she said allowed.

She lowered her binoculars and pulled a Pokeball out of her pack. She enlarged it and threw it releasing her Pidgey.

"Pidgeo." it said.

"Pidgey," she said. "Grab that glass bottle in the water." she told it.

"Pidgeo." said Pidgey nodding.

Pidgey flapped its wings and flew into the air. It then flew out into the ocean where the bottle was still floating. Pidgey picked it up with its sharp talons and flew back over to Hermione and dropped the bottle in her hand. It then landed on the edge of the boat.

Hermione took the top off the bottle as Harry, Ash, Misty, Umbreon, and Pikachu gathered around her.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

Hermione pulled a piece of paper out of the bottle. She opened it and scanned the paper.

"Looks like a letter." said Misty.

"_If you know anything about the crystal Onix,_" read Hermione. "_Let me know at once. I'll be on Sunburst Island._" she looked up at her friends. "And it's signed by Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks…" said Harry thoughtfully. He remembered hearing the name before, but he couldn't picture the face.

"Harry," said Hermione looking over at him. "Tonks is the young lady that gave us a ride to Volencia Island. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." said Harry remembering her pink hair and her rock star look. "We never thanked her properly for the help."

"We can thank her properly by telling her about that crystal Onix." said Ash. "I can't wait to see it."

"I don't think you will see it." said Hermione putting the letter back in the bottle and placing it in her pack.

"Why not?"

"Because if there's really a crystal Onix it'll be rare and hard to find." replied Misty. She then sighed. "I'd love to see the crystal Onix. I bet its beautiful."

"You won't see a crystal Onix because it doesn't exists." said Hermione. "I've read about it, but those were just fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" repeated Ash. "You mean like Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, and Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Exactly." said Hermione nodding. "None of those stories are real. Think about it. Wouldn't the crystal Onix have broken by now. It must have been through tons of battles and should have broken from extreme damage."

"Maybe the Pokemon the Onix beat wasn't exactly powerful." contradicted Misty. "What if they were all little weaklings. Besides, there are rumors of the crystal Onix being spotted on Sunburst Island."

"That's exactly it." said Hermione. "Rumors…"

Harry sighed. There were other things more important than trying to figure out whether or not the crystal Onix was real. Like, why was Tonks interested in the crystallized Pokemon anyway.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" said Voldemort from the steering wheel. "Are you going to Sunburst Island?"

Harry looked at him. He didn't realize that Voldemort had been listening to them this whole time. Or was they that loud that they drew attention to themselves?

"What do you think, Ash?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Ash thoughtfully. "I think we should go to see Tonks on Sunburst Island. Then we could ask her about the crystal Onix."

"Okay." said Harry. "Full speed ahead." he said to Voldemort.

Voldemort turned the boat slightly so that they were now heading toward the island that was off in a distance. Hermione returned Pidgey to its Pokeball.

They reached the island in five minutes. Voldemort stopped the boat at the dock. He lowered the platform allowing his passengers to walk on the island. Once they got on the dock they turned to face Voldemort.

"Thanks for your help." said Misty. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

Voldemort didn't reply to that. He just pulled up the platform, gave a little wave, and sailed off into the distance.

Harry watched Voldemort until his boat became a spot out at sea. He wondered why Voldemort was helping him so much. It was almost as if he was preparing him for something.

"Look at that." Ash said, pulling Harry's thoughts away from Voldemort.

He turned around to face the island and saw that it was lined with many stores. The stores were all lined with glass masterpieces. He saw glass vases, glass cups, glass plates, glass statues, glass everything.

They were the most beautiful glass objects he than ever seen. He loved the way the glass glistened in the sunlight. A perfect gift for his mother.

They walked over to a table that had a 'sale' sign on top of it. On top of the table was small vases, cups, and plates. Below the table were a group of large vases which Pikachu were interested in.

Pikachu went over to a particularly large vase and stared into it. It could see its reflection. It began making funny facial expression to amuse itself.

Harry began to examine the table trying to decide on which glass object Lily would like to get. He picked up a cup and examined the price tag. The price was enough to almost give Harry a heart attack.

"Nine hundred dollars!" he exclaimed. "I thought this was a sale!"

Harry put the cup back onto the table before he got angry and broke it. They didn't have nearly enough money to pay for the glass if it broke.

Harry sighed and looked down. Pikachu was too close to a glass vase. It wobbled dangerously and was a second from shattering.

"Careful." said Harry catching the glass before it fell.

"Pika?" said Pikachu looking up at Harry.

"If you break it, you'll have to pay for it." Harry told the mouse. "And we don't have nine hundred dollars."

"Cha!" squealed Pikachu as it hid behind Ash's legs.

"You're still keeping this crummy store open?" said a voice.

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Hermione all looked up. They saw a man talking to a young woman in front of a store. The woman had a rock star look to her, but her hair was blue.

"It's Tonks." said Hermione. "She must have dyed her hair."

"Who are you to question my shop!" said Tonks angrily. "Your shops not so great itself. Who was the last person to go inside of your shop? A dust bunny?"

"What's going on?" said Ash as they rushed over to aide Tonks.

"I'm just telling the lady that her empty shop's ruining my business." said the man. "Sheez, these kids today," he said walking off. "Always sticking their noses where they don't belong." He went inside of his shop.

Harry turned to face Tonks.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course," said Tonks brightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked around at Ash and Misty. "Are these friends of yours? What a cute Pikachu. Hi." she said.

"Pika." said Pikachu happily.

"Tonks," said Hermione. "These are our friends Ash and Misty. Guys, this is Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you." said Misty.

"Toge Toge." greeted Togepi.

"You're Tonks?" said Ash staring at her. He dug into the pack around Hermione's waist and pulled out the bottle they had found floating in the ocean. "You must be the one who wrote this." he said showing her the bottle.

Tonks nodded. "If you read my message then you must know something about the crystal Onix."

Harry, Ash, Misty, and Hermione looked at one another. They knew nothing about the crystal Onix. The whole point of coming to the island was to get information about the Pokemon.

"Are you sure the crystal Onix exists?" asked Hermione. "I've only heard stories about people finding the Pokemon, but whenever someone asks for proof they have no evidence of the finding."

"Just because there's no evidence that the crystal Onix exists doesn't mean that it doesn't exists." said Misty. "No one's ever seen an alien, but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry, not wanting to hear the argument, cut across her.

"You must know something about the crystal Onix." said Harry. "Does it really exists?"

"Of course it exists." said Tonks. "Why don't you come inside for some tea and I'll tell you my story?"

"That sounds great." said Misty. "I could use some tea to warm up."

Tonks led them inside of her store. Except for a stove, refrigerator, and other furniture, the store was completely empty. There were no sign of glass objects, or the beautiful jewelry she sold.

They settled down at the table as Tonks began to make tea. She poured them all a steaming cup of tea and passed them out. She settled down in a chair and stirred her tea. She took a sip.

"So, Tonks," began Hermione. "What makes you think that the crystal Onix exists?"

"It all goes back to when my mother use to make jewelry." replied Tonks. "She always wanted to make jewelry out of crystal, but she could never found crystal beautiful enough to make jewelry out of. She finally discovered the crystal Onix, but it wouldn't give her any crystal. She pursued the crystal Onix for many years until it finally gave her some crystal."

Tonks pulled back her shirt and pulled out a chain she was wearing around her neck. Harry never noticed it. The chain was gold and there was a small crystal at the end of it. It sparkled beautifully.

"This piece of crystal," she said. "Is from the crystal Onix."

"It's beautiful." said Harry reaching over and lifting the diamond off of her neck for a closer look.

"Aha!" exclaimed Misty startling Harry. He dropped the chain. "There's the proof!" she said pointing at Tonks' chain.

"Proof?" repeated Ash. "Proof of what?"

"Proof that the crystal Onix really does exists." answered Misty. "The only question is where should we start looking."

They sat in silence thinking about the best place for a crystallized Onix to hide. Meanwhile, Pikachu was interested in Ash's cup. It was trying to pull it towards it and drink the liquid inside.

Togepi, however, wasn't interested in the tea or in the conversation and decided to jump off of Misty's lap. It began to wander around looking for something to play with. It began to head for the door where the sun was coming through.

"Did your mother ever tell you where she found the crystal Onix?" asked Harry.

"No," said Tonks shaking her head. "I wish she did. I don't know why I never asked her."

"Is she dead?" asked Ash.

"Ash!" exclaimed Misty. "You don't say things like that!"

"No, she's not dead. She moved to the Sinnoh Region a few years ago."

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon suddenly.

They looked around at the Pokemon. It was lying on the floor besides Harry's chair. Umbreon was looking at the front door.

They all looked at the door and saw that Togepi was jumping into the air trying to reach the knob.

"You want to go back outside, Togepi?" asked Misty.

"Toge Toge." answered Togepi.

"Breon Umbreon."

"You'll take it outside?" Harry asked Umbreon.

Umbreon nodded.

Harry got out of his chair and crossed to the door. He opened the door and surveyed the area to see who was out on the streets. He saw no sign of Team Rocket. He looked down the road and was almost blinded by a sparkling light.

He shielded his eyes with his hand trying to see what was causing the light. The sun wasn't that bright.

"What's that sparkling?" he asked. "It looks…familiar."

Ash, Misty, and Tonks got up from the table and walked over to Harry. They looked down the road in the direction he was looking in.

Ash frowned.

"I don't see anything sparkling." he said.

"You don't? You don't see that bright light?"

Ash squinted down the road, but couldn't see the light Harry was talking about. He then looked at Harry, then to the road, and then to Harry again.

"I think you need to clean your glasses." he joked.

"Very funny. Misty, don't you see it?"

"No." she answered. "The only light I see is coming from the sun…and that's way in the sky."

Harry turned away from the door and something caught his eye. It was the same bright light he had just seen. He looked down at Tonks' chest and saw the crystal sparkling. He had seen the light from the crystal.

He pushed the door that Ash was about to close back open. He walked outside and turned so that he was facing the light.

"What the hell?" said Ash. "You almost broke my wrist. What are you looking at?"

"That light…" said Harry. "It's the same sparkle from Tonks' crystal. I think the crystal Onix is somewhere down there."

"It's worth a try." said Tonks. "We don't exactly have any other leads. Let's go."

Harry led the way down the road. Tonks, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Umbreon, and Togepi followed behind him. Hermione remained in the store stubbornly not wanting to believe that there was a such thing as the crystal Onix.

Harry continued to walk until they came across the ocean. On the other side of the ocean was a small island. The sparkling was coming from that direction.

Togepi kept walking as if attempting to walk on water. Misty quickly picked up the infant and held it in her arms.

"Should I go get my boat?" suggested Tonks.

"We could." said Ash. "Or we could have Harry transform into a Pidgeot and fly us over there."

Harry glared at Ash. Ash stepped fearfully behind Misty. He turned his attention back to the ocean. How were they going to get across?

"Pikachu." said Pikachu pointing at the ocean.

They looked down and gasped. The ocean was parting revealing a sandy peninsula. It felt as if the peninsula was inviting them to the small island on the other side.

"I can't believe this landing was hear this whole time." said Tonks staring at the ground.

"Maybe this is the secret that lead us to the crystal Onix." said Ash.

"Or when the tide's low it reveals that the two islands are actually one big island." said Harry.

"Come on." said Tonks. "Crystal Onix is on the other side."

They all began to run forward to the other island, but when they reach the middle of it the sand caved in. Once they all reached the same spot, the ground collapsed and they fell into a pit.

They crashed at the bottom. Ash landed on Umbreon, Tonks landed on Misty, and Pikachu painfully onto Harry's head.

Tonks groaned. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Misty." she said.

"No…problem." said Misty through gritted teeth. "Can you get off me now?"

"What's this hole doing here?" said Tonks.

"It's there for our benefit." said a familiar voice.

"Oh, no," said Ash. "Not now. Team Rocket sure does have bad timing."

"Hey," said Meowth as it Jessie and James appeared above the hole. "We have perfect timing. We managed to plan your arrival."

"We over heard you talking about the crystal Onix." said Jessie. "So we decided to set up this little hole to trap you."

"You guys are so annoying." said Misty angrily. "You're worst than Voldemort and that guy is pure evil."

"How dare you!" said James. "We're pure evil. We're part of Team Rocket."

"You're not pure evil." said Harry. "You're pure stupid. Now let us up!"

Jessie pursed her lips while James said, "We can't. If we let you up you'll take our crystal Onix."

"It's not yours." said Tonks. "I've been looking for that Onix for a long time. You can't just take it."

"Oh, boo-hoo." said Jessie.

"Come on." said Meowth. "We got an Onix to catch."

Team Rocket disappeared out of sight laughing. Tonks stood up and attempted to climb out of the hole. She slid back down right on top of Misty.

"You almost crushed Togepi." she said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tonks ignoring Misty.

"Don't worry." said Ash. "We'll dig our way out and beat Team Rocket to the crystal Onix."

"Good thinking." said Harry. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist and enlarged it. "Help us, Quilava." he said releasing the Pokemon.

"Quilava Quilava Quilava Quilava." said Quilava dancing the hula.

"Cute." said Tonks.

"Quilava, use dig to help us get out of here."

"Lava Quilava!" said Quilava.

Quilava jumped into the air and dove into the earth below them. It made a hole big enough to allow them to follow.

Harry and Umbreon jumped into the hole first followed by Ash and Pikachu. Misty and Togepi went next and finally Tonks.

Quilava dug quickly pelting the others with dirt. Several times Harry had to spit out dirt to keep it from going down his throat.

It took them ten minutes to get out of the tunnel. They climbed out and found them selves on the beach feet from where they had fallen.

"Thanks a lot Quilava." said Harry grabbing Quilava's Pokeball. "Take a nice long rest."

"Lava Quilava." said Quilava as it went inside of its Pokeball.

"Harry…" said Tonks. "Harry, the crystal Onix."

Harry shrunk the Pokeball and placed it around his waist. They ran down the beach and into a forest like area. They continued to run until they reached a clearing. In front of them was a cave where the sparkling issued.

They came to a stop. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Team Rocket was caught in several traps. Jessie was trapped in a cage, Meowth was hanging upside down from a tree by a rope, and James was holding on to the edge of a hole with his hands and feet trying to keep from falling in.

"This isn't funny." said Jessie. "Stop laughing."

"For your information these traps were made for you." said Meowth as it swung from the rope. "Now get us out!"

"I don't think so." said Misty. "You didn't help us out of that hole."

She stalked passed Team Rocket without a second glance and led the way into the cave.

The cave wasn't that big, but it was big enough for a Onix to hide in. At the back of the cave was a large pool of water. Other than that the cave was completely empty.

Harry looked into the water and saw that it was sparkling like the crystal around Tonks' neck.

"It's there." he said simply pointing in the center of the water.

They all moved closer to the pool and peered inside. A face of a Onix suddenly appeared causing them to gasp. It stared up at them for a moment then disappeared.

The ground started to shake and the water started to ripple. Suddenly water spilled out of the pool showering them all. The crystal Onix had risen.

It was larger than the average Onix and completely made of sparkling crystal. Harry could see his reflection in the extraordinary Pokemon.

"It's beautiful." sighed Tonks.

"Go on, Tonks," said Harry. "Ask it for some crystal."

Tonks stepped forward nervously. She grabbed her right arm around the elbow with her left arm.

"Um…" she began. "Hey, crystal Onix." Her voice echoed in the cave. "I was wondering if I could…have some of your crystal…so that I can make crystal jewelry."

Onix stared at her for a moment. It then shook its head and began to retreat back into the water.

Tonks raised her hand to say something, but then lowered it.

"It's no use." said Misty. "It doesn't want to give up its crystal."

"What did your mother have to do to get the crystal from the Onix?" asked Ash.

"Oh, yeah," said Tonks as she remembered something. "My mother had to defeat the crystal Onix in a battle. Hold it!" she called out to the crystal Onix. It turned around to face her. "I challenge you to a battle. If I win you have to give me some crystal."

The Onix nodded and roared its approval. It turned back around to face her.

Tonks grabbed a Pokeball from around her waist and enlarged it.

"Electabuzz, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the Pokemon.

"Electabuzz!" said Ash in surprise. "But, Tonks, electric attacks don't work against rock type Pokemon."

"Don't worry, Ash," said Tonks. "Trust me." She turned her attention to the battle that was about to take place. "Electabuzz, thunderbolt."

Electabuzz sent a thunderbolt attack at the crystal Onix, but the crystal blocked the attack by raising its tail in front of it. The attack hit the tail, but did no damage to the crystalized snake.

"Electabuzz, try your thunder punch!"

Electabuzz charged electricity through its fist. It then pulled its fist back and was about to launch forward when Onix flung its tail forward and knocked Electabuzz into the wall.

Electabuzz slumped to the ground unconsciously.

"Electabuzz, return!" said Tonks as she returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball. "That Onix is a lot stronger than I thought."

"Get away from our crystal Onix!" said Team Rocket in a unison.

They turned around and saw Team Rocket rushing into the cave. They stopped in front of them panting.

"T-That…c-crystal…O-Onix…b-belongs t-to u-us." gasped Meowth.

"I don't get it." said Misty. "How did you escape?"

"It was pretty simple." said James. "Meowth managed to slash the rope and get out of the tree. Meowth had the key to the cage and was able to free Jessie. Then they both came over and helped me out of that hole. Genius, isn't it?"

"Now that we're free," said Jessie. "We'll be taking that crystal Onix." she grabbed a Pokeball. "Arbok, go!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Arbok.

"Victreebel, go!" said James throwing a Pokeball.

Victreebel screamed and placed James inside the hole on the top of its head. It seemed to be biting him.

"Not me, the crystal Onix." came James muffled voice.

Jessie sighed. "I guess its up to me." she said. "Arbok, poison sting!"

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it launched a thunderbolt attack at Arbok.

Arbok was hit harshly. It felled to the ground with a crash.

"Victreebel," said James who had finally freed himself. "Razor leaf!"

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" said Harry.

Victreebel threw several razor leaves, but Umbreon dodged them and sent a shadow ball at Victreebel. It was knocked back and it laid on the ground next to the unconscious Arbok.

Onix lifted its tail and swung it forward sending Team Rocket and their Pokemon flying out of the cave.

"They never learn." said Misty.

"Togepreee!" agreed Togepi.

"What am I going to do?" said Tonks. "I only have electric Pokemon and none of them will work well against Onix."

"Why don't you use a fire type?" asked Harry.

"I don't have one."

"Who says you don't?" said Harry getting a confused look from Tonks. "Pokemon change, Quilava."

Harry transformed into a Quilava.

"You'd battle the crystal Onix for me?" said Tonks. "That's so sweet." She turned to face the Onix. "Okay crystal Onix." she said. "You better get those crystals ready 'cause we're gonna win this."

"Lava." said Harry. _Right._

"Harry, use your flamethrower." said Tonks. "This is so weird."

"Lava Quilava." said Harry. _Yeah, it is._

Harry opened his mouth and sent out a flamethrower hitting Onix in the face. It's face turned a flaming red color.

"That's great." said Tonks. "Now use your fire spin!"

Harry let out a spinning flamethrower. The flame surrounded Onix and there was no where for the crystal Pokemon to escape. When the flames let up, Onix entire body was red. It was even more beautiful.

"I'm gonna get a crystal! I'm gonna get a crystal!" sang Tonks as she danced around. "Okay, Harry," she said. "Let's finish it off with…" she stopped.

Harry looked up at her waiting for her to call an attack, but she was staring at the crystal Onix as if she was realizing what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Aren't you going to finish the match?"

"What am I doing?" said Tonks. "If I battle the crystal Onix just so I can get some crystal, then I'm no better than Team Rocket. The crystal Onix should remain in this cave undisturbed."

"What are you talking about!" yelled Misty. "If we don't bring back a crystal Hermione'll never believe that the crystal Onix exists."

"It doesn't matter if she believes it or not." said Tonks. "I think she's right. Everyone should think that the Pokemon is a fairy tale. That way it'll be better protected."

"Aw man." sighed Misty.

Tonks looked up at the crystal Onix.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." she said. "Can you forgive me?" The Onix nodded. "And don't worry about the crystal. My jewelry is beautiful enough as it is."

The Onix roared and returned into the pool, vanishing from sight. Harry transformed back into his human form. He thought Tonks did the right thing. Onix should be able to live freely not be used in some jewelry store.

"Harry," said Tonks. "What you did was the nicest thing anyone ever did for me." She unclasped the chain from around her neck and held it out to him. "I want you to have this."

"I-I can't take this." said Harry. "This came from the crystal Onix. You'll probably never see anything like this again."

"It's alright." she said. "I'd probably never meet a guy like you again. Besides, I know you want to give a gift to your mother. So just take it."

She thrust the chain into Harry's hand. Harry looked at the chain then he looked up at Tonks.

"Thanks." he said.

"Come on." said Ash. "Let's get back."

After buying a couple of autumn jackets, Harry and the others left the island waving good bye to Tonks, who would be staying for a few more days to sell some jewelry.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi was riding on Lapras who was sailing across the blue ocean. Hermione and Umbreon was riding on Harry's back. He had transformed into a Pidgeot so that they could get to the next island.

Hermione finally accepted the fact that the crystal Onix did exist, but they all agreed to never speak of the Pokemon again.

The crystal Onix was best living free.


	8. Pinkin Island

"Pika Pika Pikachu. Pika Pika Pikachu?" sang Pikachu as it played a hand game with Togepi. _Five candied apples for you. How many apples for Pikachu?_

"Toge Toge!" said Togepi.

"Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi. Pika Pika Pikachu." _One, two, three, four, five. Five candied apples for Pikachu._

"Togepreee!" cheered Togepi.

A gust of wind blew causing the mouse Pokemon to shiver. Today was colder than yesterday and there were dark storm clouds in the sky. They needed to find a island to land on before the ocean swallowed them up. Or in Harry's case, before a blast of wind blew him out of the sky.

The wind blew again and despite her jacket, Hermione was still shivering violently. It felt more like winter than fall.

Hermione held Harry closer to her trying to use his feathers as warmth, but it felt like the further they went the colder it got.

"I think we should find a nearby island to crash on." said Ash.

Lapras squealed its agreement, but before it could turn it was caught in a vicious whirlpool. They spun around in the water until it slowly started to lift into a cyclone.

Harry was caught by the whirlpool and was spinning in the water with the rest of them.

Harry could feel Hermione and Umbreon hold onto him for dear life. He couldn't breathe from their grip and the pressures of the water.

Just when he thought he was about to suffocate, the whirlpool released them. They went flying at full speed. The next thing Harry felt was a sickening pain as he crashed into something hard.

* * *

The bones in Harry's body felt stiff. He thought if he moved a muscle he would be in excruciating pain. He laid still as he racked his brains trying to remember what had happened.

He remember flying in the sky and Lapras sailing below him. A whirlpool suddenly caught them and they were thrown out of the sea and sky.

Harry moved his arm giving it a test. He didn't feel much pain, but he did notice that he had arms and not wings. He must have transformed back into a human when he had landed.

He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes met a blurry, blue sight. He knew that the blue was the sky and from the blurry vision he assumed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Harry sat up and rubbed his head, which still ached. He looked around for his glasses and spotted them inches from his face. He picked them up and examined them. They weren't broken.

Harry placed the glasses on his face and his surroundings came into a clearer focus. He looked around and noticed they were on a beach. Behind him were sheer pink cliffs.

Where had they landed?

Harry got to his feet. He spotted Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, and Umbreon by the ocean. They were kneeling besides a still unconscious Ash, checking to see if he was okay.

Hermione was standing by the pink cliffs looking up them with her binoculars.

"I don't believe this." she said. "We've managed to land on Pinkan Island." She turned towards her friends. "Guys, I'm going to climb the cliffs and check it out."

"But you don't know what's up there." said Misty as she helped Ash to his feet.

Hermione wasn't listening. She was already climbing up the cliff.

"Hermione, wait!" called Ash. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. "We better stay together." he said. "Lapras, return!"

A red light emitted from the Pokeball. It surrounded Lapras and sucked the Pokemon into the ball. They ran towards the cliffs and began to climb it after Hermione.

When they caught up with Hermione she was already at the top. She was hanging to the edge of it watching something they couldn't see.

Harry continued to climb wanting to see what Hermione was looking at. When he reached the top, he saw something unusual. A Rhyhorn was eating berries from a tree. The Rhyhorn eating wasn't strange, but the color of it was.

The Rhyhorn was pink when they were normally grey. They climbed the rest of the way up the cliff.

"Wow," said Ash from besides Harry. "I've never seen a pink Rhyhorn."

"I'm gonna get a closer look." said Hermione.

Harry was expecting for Hermione to walk straight up to the Rhyhorn, but instead, she headed for a large rock on the right side of the tree. She knelt down and began to watch the Rhyhorn through her binoculars.

"I don't think she should be getting that close." said Ash.

"She's a Pokemon detective," Misty told Ash. "She knows more than you do."

"I know more than you think." said Ash.

"Ash, wait!" said Harry trying to stop him.

Ash continued forward. He walked towards Rhyhorn. When he got close enough, Rhyhorn stopped eating and turned around to face Ash. It stomped its foot like it was going to charge.

"Ash," called Harry in a loud whisper. "You're too close."

"Don't worry." said Ash confidently. "Rhyhorn's my old buddy. He's not going to do anything."

Rhyhorn tossed its head viciously.

"Get out of there, Ash!" called Hermione. "It's about to charge!"

Ash looked down at the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn hit Ash with its horn sending him flying and crashing down where Hermione was kneeling.

Hermione looked down at Ash and helped him into a sitting position.

"Look out," called Misty. "That's Rhyhorn's take down!"

Hermione and Ash looked up. Rhyhorn was heading straight for them. They both screamed and began to runaway. Rhyhorn changed course and continued to pursue them.

"No," said Harry and Misty in a unison. "Don't run this way!" they said as Hermione and Ash came running towards them.

But it was too late. Rhyhorn had spotted all of them.

Harry, Misty, Umbreon, and Pikachu all ran, Ash and Hermione right behind them. They continued to run until they reached the edge of the cliff where the ocean was right below them.

They stopped and looked down.

"It's too far to jump." said Ash.

They turned back around, but that wasn't an option. The Rhyhorn was closing in on them. They had no where to go.

Harry felt a weird sensation in his hand. The Rhyhorn was a foot from them, but before its horn could even touch one person, they disappeared causing the Rhyhorn to fall off the cliff.

Harry and the others reappeared feet from where they were standing. They looked around in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"It looks like…we teleported." said Hermione.

"Did you do that?" Harry asked Umbreon.

"Um." said Umbreon shaking its head.

"If it wasn't Umbreon, then who was it?" asked Ash. "Pikachu can't use teleport."

"Pika." agreed Pikachu.

"Was it Togepi?" said Misty in wonder.

"Well," said Harry. "It isn't the first time this has happened. Remember back when Team Rockets base exploded?" he said when the others gave him a confused look. "Someone on our side had used explosion and it had to be a metronome move because this time the move teleport was used."

"What does that mean?" asked Ash.

"I think I know how to use metronome." replied Harry.

"But who taught it to you?" asked Hermione.

They all stood in silence trying to figure things out when they heard a noise. They looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. They all looked at each other fearfully.

They ran over to the cliff and looked down. Rhyhorn was stuck on a branch that was hanging out of the cliff. The branch looked as if it could break at any moment.

"This is terrible." said Misty.

"Hey." said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around and spotted a police officer in a blue uniform. It was Officer Jenny.

"This island is restricted." said Jenny. "How did you get here?"

"Sorry." said Harry. "We got caught by a whirlpool and washed up here."

"Quick, Officer Jenny," said Hermione. "Or the Rhyhorn'll fall off the cliff."

"Where's the Rhyhorn now?" asked the officer.

They all silently pointed over the edge of the cliff. Jenny walked over and looked down below. She could see the helpless Rhyhorn down below.

"How did it get down there?" she asked.

"It was my fault." said Ash. "I made the Rhyhorn mad…"

"You can save the details for later." said Jenny. "We have to rescue this Rhyhorn before it falls into the ocean. I'm going to need your help."

Officer Jenny returned to the car she had driven. She had gotten out of it when she had spotted Harry and the others. She retrieved a rope from the seat and returned to the children.

"We need to tie this around the Rhyhorn." she told them. "Once the rope is secured, I can use the truck to pull it up."

"Leave it to us." said Harry.

Officer Jenny nodded. She went over to the car and tied one end of the rope to the hood of her car. She handed the other end of the rope to Ash and went to get into the car. Misty and Hermione went over to the edge of the cliff so they could tell Officer Jenny when to pull the rope.

"Ready, Har?" asked Ash.

"Ready." said Harry. "Pokemon change, Pidgeot."

Harry transformed into a Pidgeot and Ash climbed onto his back. Harry flapped his wings and flew into the air. He turned in a circle before dropping down below the cliff until he was on the same level as the Rhyhorn.

"Don't worry." Ash told it. "We're here to save you."

He began to tie the rope around the Rhyhorn, who did not attack Ash. When the rope was secured, Ash gave Misty the thumbs up.

"Drive, Jenny." she told the officer.

Rhyhorn began to rise as Officer Jenny began to drive her car backwards. Harry flew up the cliff and landed on the ground.

Ash jumped off and Harry transformed back into a human. They walked over to where Misty and Hermione was standing and, together, they all pulled the Rhyhorn up.

Officer Jenny walked over and untied the rope from around the Rhyhorn. She gave it a pat on the head and it meandered off.

"Thank goodness that Rhyhorn's alright." said Misty.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you all to the station." said Officer Jenny.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." answered Jenny. "If your story checks out then I'll clear you."

Jenny led the way to her car and they all climbed inside. She drove them to the station where Hermione had explained about how they were caught in a whirlpool and washed up on the island.

Ash then told her about angering the Rhyhorn and how they teleported before the Rhyhorn could attack them. Then the Rhyhorn fell off of the cliff.

Jenny thought that their story made sense and decided to let them go, but Harry wanted to know why the island was restricted.

"Pinkan Island is a restricted and surrounded by tall cliffs to prevent people from coming to the island." explained Jenny. "You see, this is the only place where pink Pokemon could be found. If people were to see the Pokemon they would use them for exhibits and not care about the well being of the Pokemon."

"I can see why the island is off limits." said Harry thoughtfully. "But what makes the Pokemon pink? I know that some Pokemon are naturally pink, but Rhyhorn are usually grey."

"If you come with me I'll show you."

Jenny led the way outside of the station. She led them to the spot where they had first seen the Rhyhorn. She walked over to the tree it had been eating from, reached up, and picked one of the pink berries from the tree.

She showed it to them.

"This is a pinkan berry." she said. "It only grows on Pinkan Island and causes a Pokemon to turn pink."

"Hmm." said Harry grabbing the berry out of her hand. He took a bite out of the berry. It was sweet and sour at the same time. He swallowed the berry. "What color is my tongue?" he asked as he opened his mouth.

"It's pink." said Misty. "That's kind of cool. It's like eating candy."

"Togepreee!" said Togepi happily.

"What's it taste like?" asked Ash as he took the bitten berry out of Harry's hand.

"It's kind of sour like a lemon, but kind of sweet like a watermelon." answered Harry.

Ash put the rest of the berry in his mouth. He made a sour face as he chewed the berry. He opened his mouth and showed his tongue. It was pinker than the normal tongue.

"Umbreon!" called Umbreon.

They all turned around. Umbreon and Pikachu was standing feet away. Umbreon was looking at Pikachu, who had one of the pinkan berries in its hand. Pikachu had bitten the berry and when they moved closer Pikachu's cheeks and tail was pink like Ash and Harry's tongue.

Ash picked up Pikachu and examined it.

"Pikachu's tail looks like my tongue." he said. He turned to look at Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny, how long will Pikachu's tail be pink?"

"Not long." answered Jenny. "The Pokemon only stays pink if they eat the pinkan berries all the time."

"That's good." sighed Ash.

"Bre." sighed Umbreon. "Um?" it said as its ears twitched.

"Something wrong, Umbreon?" asked Harry.

"Umbre Umbreon." said Umbreon. It turned and bounded off.

"Umbreon, wait!" said Harry chasing after it.

Ash and the others followed behind Harry. They caught up with Harry, but Umbreon was no where to be seen.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Where's Umbreon?"

"I'm not-"

Harry was cut off by a loud scream. They followed the noise, which had issued from up ahead, and found themselves watching as Team Rocket ran from a ferocious Nidoking. Umbreon was in front of Team Rocket running back towards them.

"They're heading right for us." said Misty taking a step back.

They all turned and began to run. Team Rocket had caught up with them at last, but they weren't interested in stealing Pikachu. They were too busy running for their lives.

"What did you do?" Ash asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything." said Jessie.

"That Nidoking started it." said James.

"We can't keep running." said Harry. "We have to stop it. Umbreon, use your shadow ball."

"Um." said Umbreon as it and Harry came to a stop.

They turned around. Umbreon built up a dark energy ball and released it. It rushed towards the Nidoking, but it punched it out of the way like it was a volley ball.

"Okay, maybe not." said Harry.

They turned around and continued to run.

"Maybe Staryu can help us." said Misty. She stopped running and pulled out a Pokeball. She threw it.

"Psyduck!" said Psyduck.

"Not Psyduck!" she exclaimed. "Okay, Psyduck, use your confusion attack."

But Psyduck just ran passed Misty. She sighed, called Psyduck back, and continued to run away from the rampaging Nidoking.

"Let me try Oddish." said Hermione. She came to a stopped, grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it.

"Oddish." it said.

"Oddish, use your stun spore."

Oddish was about to attack, but when it saw the Nidoking's terrifying face, it ran away just as Psyduck had done.

Hermione called the Pokemon back and continued to run. They were coming to an edge of the cliff. If they didn't stop running soon, they were going to fall off. Harry would rather fall into the ocean than get attacked by a Nidoking.

They stopped and turned around. The Nidoking came to a stop feet from there.

"What do we do?" asked Misty.

"Leave it to Team Rocket." said Jessie grabbing a Pokeball. "Lickatung, go!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

"Licky!" it said.

"Lick, get that Nidoking!"

Lickatung extended its long tongue towards the Nidoking, but the Nidoking grabbed its tongue, lifted it off the ground, and swung it around. Nidoking let go of Lickatung and sent it flying at Jessie. She was hit and knocked off the cliff.

"My turn." said James grabbing a Pokeball. "Victreebel, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Victreebel came out of the Pokeball. It screeched and, once again, attached itself to James' head.

"This is a disaster." said Meowth. "I guess its up to a real Pokemon. I'll give it my scratch attack."

Meowth extended its claws and walked up to the Nidoking. Meowth scratched the Nidoking, but it did no damage at all.

Nidoking roared angrily, swung its tail around, and knocked Meowth over the cliff and into the ocean.

At this time, James finally got his head out of Victreebel's mouth.

"Victreebel, razor leaf!" he said.

Victreebel let a series of razor leaf. The leaves bounced of the Nidoking.

Nidoking picked up Victreebel and threw it at James. James toppled and both of them fell off the cliff.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Try your Poke-Power." she told him.

Harry raised his hand and released a water gun attack. It knocked the Nidoking back, but it was still willing to fight.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "Now that the Nidoking is wet, try a thunderbolt."

"Pika." said Pikachu. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The attack did some damage, but Nidoking was on a rampage that it shook the thunderbolt right off. It was angrier.

Nidoking opened its mouth and a orange light began to build. It was preparing to attack.

"That's a hyper beam." said Harry.

"If that hit us, its all over." said Misty.

"Toge Toge Toge Toge Toge." said Togepi as it waved its arms.

Harry felt that sensation in his hand again. He looked around and noticed Togepi moving its arms in the same manner that caused the metronome attack.

Harry and Misty looked at one another. Togepi knew an attack.

Nidoking released the hyper beam, but before the orange light attacked, a shield appeared around them and the beam missed. Nidoking roared angrily.

"We've tried everything." said Officer Jenny. "It's no use."

"We haven't tried talking to it." said Harry. He stepped closer to the Nidoking. "Listen," he said. "We're your friends. We don't want to hurt you. We're only trying to…"

But the Nidoking didn't want to hear what Harry was saying. It swung its tail knocking Harry back, but Hermione and Misty grabbed him before he reached the edge of the cliff.

The Nidoking began to advance. They backed away, but not far. This was it. The Nidoking was angry and wasn't going to rest until it destroyed the humans in its path.

"I have an idea." said Harry. He grabbed a Pokeball around his waist and enlarged it. "Nidoran, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Ni Ni." said Nidoran happily. It turned to face Harry.

"Nidoran, tell the Nidoking we mean no harm. Tell it we're its friends and that we come in peace."

"Ni Ni." said Nidoran nodding. It walked over to Nidoking, who looked down at the small Pokemon. "Ni Ni." it told Nidoking. "Ni Ni. Ni Ni Ni."

Nidoking stared at Nidoran for a moment and then it walked away having no interest in attacking anymore. It wasn't even angry.

"Great job, Nidoran." said Harry squatting down and holding out his arms.

Nidoran ran over and jumped into Harry's arms.

Harry stood up and hugged his Nidoran. Nidoran rubbed its head against Harry's chin. Nidoran loved it when Harry hugged it.

Hermione sighed with relief. "Great thinking, Harry."

"I wondered what made that Nidoking so angry?" said Ash.

"Are you really that stupid?" asked Misty. "It's obvious that Team Rocket tried to steal the Nidoking and upset it."

"That's exactly why Pinkan Island is restricted." said Jenny. "People like Team Rocket would put the Pokemon on show. That's why I need you to promise that you'll never mention anything about this island, or the pink Pokemon."

"Don't worry." said Ash. "We promise."

"I guess we'll go now." said Hermione. "It was nice seeing all of the pink Pokemon."

"Thank you for your help and good luck with the rest of your journey." said Jenny.

Harry returned Nidoran to its Pokeball. He shrunk it and placed it around his waist.

They gave one last wave to Officer Jenny and began to make their way down the cliff.

Ash called out Lapras and he, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi climbed on board. Harry transformed into a Pidgeot and allowed Hermione and Umbreon to climb on.

Ash nodded at Harry, who nodded back.

"Let's go, Lapras!" said Ash.

Lapras swam forward and Harry took flight.

They were silently as they went further away from the island. No one said a word until Pinkan Island was gone and out of sight.

"You guys." said Misty as she examined Togepi's hands. "I think Togepi helped us out today. I think it knows some attacks."

"Togepi?" repeated Ash. "I don't think so."

"But Togepi moved its arms just as Nidoking's hyper beam missed us." she implored.

"I think Togepi's a little too young to know any attacks." said Hermione from on top of Harry's back.

Misty didn't seem convinced. She continued to move Togepi's hands as if trying to force the Pokemon to perform a metronome.

Harry flew closer to Lapras. He looked at Togepi.

"Pidgeo Pidgeotto Pidge?" he asked. _Did you really use Metronome?_

"Toge Toge Toge." replied Togepi. _I'm a hero._


	9. Author's Note

To my readers:

I'm sorry to tell you that this story will be discontinued due to the fact that the computer with my notes is inoperable. The story was already completed and I don't have the heart to retype everything. Before you ask, yes I have heard of a flash drive…I, however, lost it. And I keep buying flash drives and I keep losing them. As for attaching them to my keys, I lose my keys too.

So to sum up everything that's really important to the story line; Voldemort learns that Harry already has a trainer. Ash wins the Orange League by using Harry as a Pokemon in the final match meaning Harry now qualifies as one of Ash's Pokemon.

In the end of the story, Harry goes back to Viridian Forest, Ash returns to Pallet, Misty goes to Cerulean City, Lapras is released, and Hermione goes back to her job as a Pokemon Detective.

Once again I apologize to those who were reading the story for this inconvenience. But maybe sometime in the future I might get the urge to write Pokemon again. Who knows…it could be today.


End file.
